Mirando hacia el futuro está nuestro destino
by Astalina
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Kobato nunca hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos? 4años han pasado y es momento p/q los papeles se intercambien: Acompaña a Fujimoto mientras intenta conquistar a Kobato
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Kobata no me pertenece, punto. XD

* * *

Mirando hacia el futuro está nuestro destino.

Habían pasado los años uno detrás del otro y él aún no había podido encontrarla. No era que pensara que podría hacerlo, pero tampoco estaba resignado a creer que nunca la encontraría. Kohaku había dicho que todo ocurría por una razón, y que el ser con el que Kobato había hecho el contrato era un alguien verdaderamente bondadoso, otorgándole así una nueva esperanza.

La esperanza de que tal vez y sólo tal vez, Kobato renacería en este mundo y cumpliría su nuevo deseo, permanecer al lado de él, por siempre.

Llevaba consigo todo el tiempo y a todas partes, el pequeño fragmento rosa, el caramelo de Kobato, como le llamaba Kohaku. Según él, Fujimoto había sido capaz de curar el corazón de Kobato y ése pequeño caramelo era la prueba de ello, debido a que ella no sería capaz de curarse sola y mucho menos de que el mismo hubiera estado dentro de la botella.

Así que, convencido de la benevolencia del Dios en los cielos y de que todo pasa por una razón, siguió caminando hacia adelante con la plena determinación a encontrarla.

Su persona más importante. Su Kobato chan.

Se graduó con honores a pesar de que en un principio su carrera se vió en peligro, y debido a la determinación que tenía a ayudar a la gente (más que nada porque eso le permitiría ampliar sus lugares de búsqueda), consiguió con facilidad un puesto en una firma de abogados tan pronto se graduó.

Tenía su propio apartamento y el salario era perfecto para vivir con poco más de lo suficiente. Esperó con paciencia participar como representante legal sin tener que ser llamado practicante o novato. Y finalmente la espera rindió sus frutos.

Cuatro años después de la desaparición de su amor, se le encargó el caso de cede de posesión de bienes a la nieta de uno de los recién fallecidos clientes, tenían problema para delimitar el terreno de la propiedad y era necesario ir directamente para solucionarlo. Él aceptó la enmienda en cuanto se la ofrecieron, sin saber lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.

El lugar estaba bastante retirado de Tokyo y tuvo que partir en tren. La ciudad era bastante tranquila y el terreno en el que se encontraba la propiedad estaba lejos del bullicio de los habitantes. Era un lugar hermoso.

Llamó a la puerta primero, esperando el que alguien lo recibiera pero sin respuesta. Así que se animó a adentrarse en la mansión que, a pesar de estar deshabitada, lucía bastante acogedora y limpia.

Descubrió el piano entonces, y atraído por él y sus acordes, corrió las cortinas de la sala para permitirse un poco de luz en el lugar, la cual lastimó un poco sus ojos. Se sentó al banquillo y comenzó a tocar, al principio renuente a hacerlo, pues temía al dolor de recordar aquello que había perdido. Pero cuando el amor es más grande que la nostalgia, no se puede detener el brote de los sentimientos.

Suspirando antes de comenzar a tocar, sus manos se apoderaron de cada una de las notas, tocando los acordes de la canción que siempre fue sólo de ella. Uno a uno, los recuerdos de su persona importante embriagaron cada rincón de su mente, mientras su corazón deseaba el que nunca se hubiesen desvanecido y poder así tenerla en sus brazos.

Se detuvo cuando el dolor en su pecho fue demasiado grande. Decidido a no quebrarse en aquél lugar, no durante su trabajo. Pero justo entonces, la voz de aquella a quien creía perdida inundó sus oídos.

…

Había salido a su encuentro, al principio casi incapaz de controlar el deseo de abrazarla. Lucía tan exacta a la chica en sus memorias. ¿Sería posible el haberla encontrado después de tanto?

-Así que tú eras el abogado. Mucho gusto en conocerte. –le saludó ella con su peculiar sonrisa.

-Lo mismo por mi parte. –Respondió –Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Estaba feliz, rebosaba de alegría. Pero al terminar de decir aquéllas palabras caía en cuenta de la realidad que sopesaban, aquélla de la que le había hablado Kohaku cuatro años atrás.

"_Aunque las memorias de nuestras vidas pasadas no estén."_

Y recordó incluso las palabras de su pequeña Kobato en aquella fatídica despedida, reafirmando así, que era posible el reencontrar ese amor.

"_Fujimoto san es, mi persona más importante... hasta ahora, y desde ahora, por siempre."_

-El piano...

La voz de ella lo sacó de pronto de sus recuerdos, se sintió de pronto avergonzado por haberse quedado en la ensoñación.

-Eres bueno tocando el piano -le dijo ella sonriendo

-Perdón por tocar sin permiso -se disculpó él

-Es gracioso, pero por algún motivo me pareció conocer esa melodía

-¿En serio? -sonrió él -Hace un tiempo, una persona importante para mí solía cantarla -le dijo -He estado buscando a esa persona -confesó

Kobato pareció sentir la superficie de los sentimientos de él y sintió pena entonces

-¿De verdad? Espero que la encuentres

Él la miró directamente, como si pudiera confesarle de esa forma que se trataba de ella. Desde luego no podría decírselo en voz alta.

-Sí -y sólo pudo sonreír

Era un pequeño encuentro apenas, y sabía que dentro de poco terminaría, así que decidió aprovechar cada segundo que estuviera a su lado. Fue entonces cuando notó un peculiar y conocido objeto en el bolso de ella.

-Eh? Ése muñeco

Era un pequeño encuentro que estaba por terminar.

-Oh!, es mi peluche favorito –respondió sonriendo, tomándolo en sus manos para mostrárselo

Pero estaba seguro…

–Lo tengo conmigo desde que puedo recordar -le dijo, los ojos de asombro de él clavados en el perrito azul que estaba frente a él -su nombre es Ioryogi.

…de que sería sólo el inicio.

* * *

A/N: Hi! tenía tiempo queriendo hacer este fic, desde que salió el capítulo final de Kobato, pero no encontraba el tiempo (además de tener otras historias pendientes XD), pero por fin lo conseguí, haber cómo sale =P


	2. La primera vez que te conozco

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. XD_

* * *

"La primera vez que te conozco."

"_Es un placer conocerte"_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. La imagen de aquella pequeña se reflejaba en sus orbes esmeraldas. Estaba feliz, rebosante de alegría, quizá con un ligero dolor en el pecho por todo lo que implicaba el verla de nuevo. Pero más que cualquier cosa estaba intrigado de pies a cabeza.

"_Lo he tenido conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Su nombre es Ioryogi"_

Él no podía explicarse cómo era que esa muñeco había regresado a los brazos de ella. Bueno, quizá podía darse una idea: Kohaku había dicho, que el deseo de Kobato era nacer, sin importar el tiempo, al lado de su persona más importante. Eso explicaría el porqué la había vuelto a encontrar un poco más grande de la edad que tenía cuando la conoció la primera vez. Pero aún quedaba lugar a otro problema.

Si lo que Kohaku había dicho era cierto, entonces Ioryogi no debería de estar allí, se supondría que habría regresado a cualquier fuera el mundo al que perteneciera, ya que Kobato había cumplido su deseo…

…¿O no?

-Fujimoto kun

Kiyokazu salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de Sayaka. Hasta ése momento, se había concentrado en mirar a través de la ventana sin fijar la vista realmente en lo que había detrás de ella. Sentado sobre el sillón y recargado en el marco de la ventana, daba la impresión de que estuviese haciendo un berrinche por algo, y tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

-Sayaka, ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó al verla

La mujer sonrió con ternura ante lo despistado del chico, pareciera como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo fue que llegó allí, al jardín de niños Okiura.

-Fujimoto kun, ésta es mi casa, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Eh?

Se sobresaltó un poco al descubrirse, efectivamente, en un lugar que no era para nada su departamento.

-Lo siento –se disculpó apenado –he venido pensando en unas cosas y no me percaté de que había llegado aquí.

Sayaka asintió con paciencia, pues estaba preocupada por el castaño.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No –se apresuró a negar para no preocuparla –no es nada que no tenga explicación

Sayaka frunció el seño.

-¿Explicación?, ¿no querrás decir solución? –sugirió

Él suspiro, clavando la vista al suelo, pensó que no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo. Y, honestamente, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien o perdería la cabeza.

-Hace cuatro años –comenzó con dificultad, temía el recibir la misma negativa de aquél entonces -te pregunté si recordabas a una chica, que debía estar en las fotografías del día de campo pero que había desaparecido, ¿recuerdas?

-…Sí –asintió ella, temía el que de nuevo aquella desesperación se apoderara del joven frente a él -¿qué pasa con ella?

Kiyokazu suspiró antes de responder.

-La encontré

-¡Eh? –ella se sobresaltó con la noticia -¿d..de verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, de verdad –asintió él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –te ves sorprendida, ¿esperabas algo diferente?

-Sí. No… -respondió bloqueándose sus propias palabras –Debo admitir que no creía en ella, pensé que la habías inventado. Perdona.

-Está bien –aceptó él

Aquella vez hace cuatro años, después de haber sabido la verdad por parte de Kohaku, había tenido problemas para asegurarles a todos y cada uno de a los que les cuestionó sobre la desaparecida chica, de que todo estaba bien y de que aún conservaba la cordura. Habían dejado el tema en que tal vez hubiese sido alguien del pasado de Kiyokazu, alguien a quien por algún motivo había vuelto a recordar sin fundamentos; o tal vez fuera que había visto a algo o a alguien que le hubiese despertado la memoria.

Sea como hubiese sido, todos dejaron pasar el asunto. Hasta este día en que él volvía a hablar de ella.

-¿Su nombre es Kobato chan? –le preguntó Sayaka, ya recompuesta de la sorpresa y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí. Hanato Kobato –respondió

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Por un caso de sucesión que la firma de abogados me dejó a cargo –explicó, de pronto sintiéndose animado de poder hablar de ello –acaba de heredar de parte de su abuelo una hermosa mansión en la prefectura de Kyoto.

-Increíble –exclamó asombrada –debió ser un gran shock para ti

-Lo fue –se rió

-¿Y? ¿Te reconoció en cuanto te vió?

Su semblante cambió al instante, su corazón se estrujó al momento de oír la pregunta, su mente formuló al instante la terrible respuesta.

No. No lo había hecho.

"_Es un placer conocerte"_

Se recordó de aquélla cálida sonrisa, que a pesar de su gesto amable le resultó indiferente.

Sayaka no tardó en darse cuenta del cambio de ánimo del chico, era evidente para ella que la respuesta a su pregunta era una negativa. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber formulado la pregunta, por haberse dejado dominar por la curiosidad que despertaba la mención de la chica, tanto, como si de verdad la hubiese conocido y estuviese ansiosa por saber cómo se encontraba. Por supuesto que eso no se lo dijo.

-Lo lamento Fujimoto kun –le dijo

Él negó a volver con la cabeza.

-Está bien –le sonrió con seguridad y el gesto confiado la sorprendió –no soy un niño como para desilusionarme por algo tan simple –le aseguró –es sólo que…

Su voz se apagó después de aquello.

"_Su nombre es Ioryogi"_

Sostuvo el recuerdo de la figura de aquél peluche azul y su semblante volvió a recomponerse, por ahora no podía darse el lujo de preocupar a Sayaka. Primero necesitaba asegurarse.

-Es extraño decir "un placer conocerte" cuando siento que llevo conociéndola todo este tiempo –se explicó sonriendo

Ella sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Tal vez porque es la primera vez que de verdad la conoces

Él reflexionó en ese hecho y concluyó que así era, al menos en una parte.

-Sí, supongo que eso. –asintió

-¿Volverás a verla? –quiso saber ella.

Las reacciones que causaba esta chica de nombre Kobato en su pequeño hermano adoptivo, le daban la esperanza de que el mismo pudiese encontrar su propia felicidad, una que fuera sólo para él. Y, por más disparatado que sonara el asunto, estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo.

-Tengo que ir dentro de poco a darle los documentos oficiales de la cesión de bienes –respondió como quien no quiere la cosa

Ella lo notó al instante.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No lo es –murmuro –no para ella quiero decir –se corrigió

Ella volvió a sonreír al caer en la cuenta de cuál era el problema.

-Entiendo, después de esto ya no tendrás ningún motivo para ir a verla, ¿cierto?

Kiyokazu se sonrojó al instante, logrando el que Sayaka soltara un risilla burlona

-No quise decir eso –negó apenado, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo

-Está bien –le dijo –pero ella necesita esos papeles, retrasándolo realmente tampoco consigues verla ¿o no? –él desvió la mirada, consiente de ese hecho en particular –y, por otro lado, podrías terminar provocando el que ella viniera a verte

-¡Ah! –él se sobresaltó al caer en cuenta del hecho –mañana mismo iré a verla –se excusó

Sayaka volvió a reír divertida.

-No te preocupes –le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro –siempre hallarás una buena razón para estar cerca de la persona que quieres

-Yo no he dicho –intentó negar de nuevo sonrojado

-Sayaka

Ambos se giraron en dirección a la entrada, Okiura les miraba sonriente.

-Ya es hora de cerrar – le dijo

-Sí, en un momento voy –contestó –dejaremos la charla para después –le dijo

-Sí

-Y me encargaré de fastidiarte por teléfono para asegurarme de que vayas a verla

Por una vez, él decidió no responder, y sólo sonreír en respuesta.

Volvió a su departamento después de haber ido a cenar con Domoto. Lo mejor era descansar por ahora y, como Sayaka le había dicho, buscar la manera de poder seguir cerca de Kobato; quería descubrir si sería capaz de volver a convertirse en la persona más importante de aquella niña; quería volverla a sentir.

Estaba por irse a la cama cuando el pequeño caramelo rosa (como le había llamado Kobato antes de desaparecer hace cuatro años) brilló a la luz de la luna en cuanto apagó las luces de la habitación.

Lo miró detenidamente. El recuerdo de Ioryogi, el deseo de Kobato, el contrato con el cielo, bailando uno a uno en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de ellos y se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

-Tengo que descubrir porqué –se dijo –porqué es que sigue con él

Kohaku había dicho que Ioryogi era en realidad Iorogi un príncipe del mundo de los espíritus, pero que había sido Kobato quien había confundido el nombre al no poderlo pronunciar. Según él, Iorogi estaba pagando un castigo por haber intentado robar un ángel, su pago consistía en ayudar a Kobato a cumplir su deseo y protegerla de cualquier peligro. Si el deseo de Kobato había sido cumplido, no había razón para que él siguiera con ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué aún estaba allí?

Quería creer que el deseo de la chica aún no había sido cumplido, que en realidad (como ella le había dicho hacía tiempo) él era su única persona importante y siempre lo sería.

Cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento en mente. Con el corazón palpitando pesadamente, mientras su ser rogaba porque ésa fuera efectivamente la razón.

* * *

-Sí recibí los documentos esta mañana, me los enviaron por fax

La luz que bailaba en la habitación era demasiado tenue, apenas suficiente para mirar por dónde se pisaba pero no para distinguir los obstáculos. Kobato luchaba por aumentar el nivel de la luz, mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero sin éxito. La electricidad no funcionaba y las lámparas de aceite daba una luz amarillenta que equivalía a estar en penumbras.

La chica suspiró. Era evidente que no conseguiría más luz.

-No, aún no recibo los de la cesión de bienes -volvió a hablar al teléfono esperando atenta a la contestación -pero recibí un mensaje del abogado Fujimoto san, acordé verme con él mañana -sonrió

Desde el extremo opuesto a la habitación, sobre un antiguo sillón frente a la cama, el pequeño peluche azul miraba directamente , aunque sin ser descubierto, a la frágil figura de aquélla niña.

Esperaba paciente. Había esperado ya mucho tiempo. No había sido fácil encontrarla y había sido menos fácil encontrarlo a él. Él tenía una misión que cumplir, y hasta no asegurarse de que aquella Dobato (como le gustaba llamarle) fuera verdaderamente feliz.

-No hay problema, estaré bien

Observó cuidadosamente a la chica, intentando seguir la conversación armándola con las frases que escuchaba. Finalmente la llamada terminó.

-Buenas noches Hinata chan -se despidió -diles a Emi y Touko que las extraño, bye bye

Colgó el teléfono, y sólo hasta entonces Ioryogi se relajó. Debía volver a comportarse como un peluche.

-Bien Ioryogi san -le habló la chica mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, y se subía con él a la cama -es hora de dormir -sonrió

Se había acostumbrado a dormir así, y era una costumbre que no estaba dispuesto a romper; adoraba a esa chica más de lo que se permitiría admitir.

-Hemos tenido toda una ventura, verdad?, Ioryogi san -volvió a reír -hemos conocido a mucha gente -se recordó y sus recuerdos la llevaron al de Fujimoto san, ella parpadeó algo sobresaltada -ése abogado, Fujimoto san; es una persona agradable no es cierto?

Esperaba unos instantes, como si quisiera que Ioryogi respondiera a sus preguntas, cosa que, aunque se estuviese muriendo por hacerlo, el pequeño no haría.

-Lo sé -asintió la chica como si hubiese recibido la respuesta que quería -a mí también me resultó bastante familiar... -volvió a sonreír entonces -mañana que lo veamos de nuevo, se lo diré, qué opinas Ioryogi san?

De nuevo sin respuesta.

-Mañana -sonrió

No fue mucho después de eso que ella se durmió. Y él se dejó envolver por aquella conversación. Se desafanó de los brazos de ella y saltó a la cómoda que estaba al lado; la miró detenidamente y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Sí -murmuró el pequeño -Mañana

* * *

A/N: A penas el segundo capi =P no sé si esta idea funcione, pero tengo fe en que sí. Read & Review please


	3. Cuenta hasta diez o en tu caso hasta mil

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. XD_

* * *

"Sólo cuenta hasta diez... o hasta mil en tu caso."

"Haru ni saku hana..."

Podía oírla cantar, todo el tiempo, podía dibujar su melodiosa voz en cualquier camino que recorriera sin importar el tiempo. La había escuchado más de una vez cantar esa melodía y su mente podía con facilidad repetir cada uno de los acordes. Pero desafortunadamente nunca igual.

La extraña.

La extraña con demasía. Añoraba estar con ella.

-Maldición -murmuró por lo bajo.

Le tomó un segundo después de esa añoranza el decidirse a ir a verla incluso antes de la hora fijada, un par de minutos el alistarse y salir a la calle rumbo al tren bala, una media hora en que saliera el tren de la estación, unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a Kyoto. Pero le tomó todo el tiempo anterior junto para caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Todo el tiempo anterior junto más la hora que le tomó pararse frente a la casa de la castaña y llamar a la puerta.

-Maldita sea -volvió a maldecir una vez más. Aunque en esta ocasión por un motivo distinto.

En primer lugar había maldecido el haber sido tan impulsivo como para lanzarse en busca de su adorada Kobato sin ser consciente de lo desesperado que eso lo haría verse. Mientras que la segunda maldición la profirió al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Oh bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima, casi podía escucharse a sí mismo diciéndose esas palabras.

-Haaa -suspiró vencido.

Eso se merecía por dejarse llevar por un impulso. Miró la hora en el reloj de mano que descansaba en su muñeca derecha, faltaban 10 min para las 12 del medio día y la cita con la chica no sería sino hasta dentro de tres horas. Tendría que buscar algo que hacer hasta entonces.

-Are! Fujimoto san!

La expresión de sorpresa que se distinguía en la voz pasó a convertirse en la sorpresa del rostro de él. Reconocía a la perfección a la dueña de esa voz. Se giró hacia ella sin preocuparse por ocultar su perplejidad.

-Kohaku, ¿qué haces aquí?

El joven ángel (como se refería él a ella, ya que un ángel es asexual) estaba de pie frente a él con un par de bolsas de mandado en sus manos y sonreía con inquietante curiosidad brillando en sus ojos y quizá algo parecido a la emoción.

-Vine a visitar a Kobato chan -respondió -Usagi chan me informó de que ella estaba aquí

-Ah -asintió él

Aún le costaba trabajo creer la historia de Kohaku sobre que era un ángel y sobre el conejo que era el mensajero del cielo; pero daba de su parte para poder aceptar, si no bien asimilar, la realidad de aquellas cosas tan extrañas.

-¿Acabas de enterarte? -cuestionó con interés, después de todo hacía menos de una semana que él había reencontrado a la chica y se preguntaba si acaso Kohaku llevaba sabiéndolo desde antes.

-No, tengo a penas dos días viniendo -respondió.

Kiyokazu sintió que el corazón le latía aliviado, tal vez no habría soportado el que Kohaku lo supiera y no le hubiese dicho nada.

-Ya veo -asintió sonriendo -supongo que no tuviste problema para volver a hacerte amiga de ella

-Para nada, Kobato chan sigue siendo tan buena persona como antes, supongo que tú también lo sabes.

Él asintió. Recordaba a la perfección su primer relativo encuentro con la chica en cuestión y en la forma en que había seguido hablando con ella en las casuales llamadas por teléfono.

-Pero es una sorpresa verte tan pronto -exclamó sin dejar de sonreír -Kobato chan me había dicho que le entregarías los documentos de la cesión de bienes hasta las 3 de esta tarde

Mierda. Los documentos. ¡Los benditos documentos! Se reprendió de nuevo mentalmente, había salido de su departamento sin llevar consigo lo que se suponía que en principio era la razón por la que estaba allí. La verguenza y la frustración que sentía sumado a una ira desmedida contra sí mismo, era tanta que no pudo ocultar las facciones que adquiría su rostro ante aquéllas sensaciones.

Kohaku le miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Él le lanzó una mirada llena de irritación. Por supuesto que se sentía mal, pero siendo honestos mal se quedaba corto con lo terrible que se sentía. Al final suspiró intentando serenarse, recordándose que Kohaku no tenía la culpa de su torpeza.

-Acabo de recordar que olvidé los documentos -confesó.

-Oh no -respondió ella con verdadera preocupación, pero tras un segundo sonrió convencida -descuida, a Kobato chan no le molestará, seguro hasta le dará gusto saber que tendrá otra razón para verte de nuevo.

-Eh?

Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué tanto sabía Kohaku de sus sentimientos?, se preguntó. ¿Y sobre los de Kobato?

-Bueno, pero será mejor que entremos -le animó -Kobato chan tardará en regresar -le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla

-¿Tienes llave de su casa? -cuestionó asombrado.

-Es que Kobato chan sigue siendo igual que antes -le dijo como si eso bastara como explicación y, en cierto modo, lo hacía.

Kiyokazu sonrió convencido. Un instante después se adentró en los aposentos de aquella enorme y encantadora mansión.

* * *

Se había esperado el tener que idear la forma de quedarse a solas con el peluche azul, había esperado tener que fingir interés en el mismo (un interés distinto del de averiguar la razón de su presencia en aquél lugar), había esperado tener que engañar a la ingenua Kobato para que ésta le prestara el muñeco sin mucho problema, incluso se había esperado el tener que robarlo.

Y es por eso que ahora estaba tan desorientado. Nunca habría esperado el que la susodicha saliera de casa sin el muñeco que según ella, llevaba consigo desde que podía recordar. Aunque, si lo analizaba por otro lado, la niña siempre parecía perderlo, pues en repetidas ocasiones la había visto buscarlo desesperadamente. De modo que, tal vez, no era tan desconcertante como sentía que era.

-Sé quién eres -habló en tono serio.

Silencio. El muñeco que tenía en frente, sin embargo, se negaba a responderle. Se mantenía quieto sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la sala. Incluso su mirada estaba desorientada.

-Te recuerdo a la perfección. -Volvió a hablarle. Se sentía hasta cierto punto estúpido y agradecía el que Kohaku hubiera desaparecido en la cocina en cuanto entraron, de otro modo su verguenza habría sido aún mayor.

De nuevo silencio. El ceño de Kiyokazu se frunció entonces y sus labios formaron una fina línea en su rostro. El atisbo de esperanza que se había sembrado en su ser se negaba abrirse paso.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué estás todavía con ella -suplicó.

Nada de nuevo.

-Haaa -suspiró con pesadez

Se sentía ridículo hablando con un perro de felpa. Evidentemente no era otra cosa más que eso, no era el mismo ser, era sólo una coincidencia. ¿Verdad?, sí eso debía ser, una terrible y vergonzosa coincidencia. Y rogaba a todos los cielos el poder olvidarse del ridículo que sentía acababa de hacer. Deseó con fuerza el que no hubiera notado el color azul del peluche en cuanto entraron en la casa, deseó no haber seguido a Kohaku a la cocina y haber desviado su rumbo hacia la sala en la que se encontraba el muñeco.

Deseó dejar de comportarse como un estúpido.

Se masajeó la frente y se dejó caer sobre el sillón que tenía a sus espaldas. Lo mejor sería no darle importancia al asunto y concentrarse única y exclusivamente en Kobato, el resto podía esperar, se convenció. Cerró sus ojos con el rostro recargado aún en la mano sobre la que descansaba su sien; y de pronto una voz lo sorprendió.

-Are are... -Una gruesa voz.

Se congeló. Se quedó quieto al escucharla, reconocía esa voz.

Levantó la vista hasta la altura de aquél muñeco, el cual seguía quieto. Genial! Justo lo que le faltaba, comenzar a oír voces. Y aún así, volvió a mirar detenidamente a aquél muñeco.

Nada aún.

Se puso de pie entonces, se arrodilló a los pies de la mesa acercándose aún más hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el peluche. Y aún no había respuesta. Clavó la mirada aún más en él, intentando escudriñar los secretos que escondía el afelpado ser, aún cuando su mente le decía que era inútil lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero igual y con todo, tensó aún más su rostro, su mirada penetró un poco más.

-Fujimoto san

-Auch!

Se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar que le hablaban que cayó de bruses sobre la mesa y se dió un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Maldicio por lo bajo mientras se apretaba la parte dañada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Kohaku corrió a su lado, dejando la bandeja con los tes sobre la mesita.

-Estoy bien -respondió aún sin soltarse la nariz -sólo me di pequeño golpe, no es nada

-Perdóname por asustarte -se apresuró a disculparse ella, con evidente preocupación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa -aseguró -no debí quedarme viendo tan fijamente ese muñeco -le dijo

Kohaku se extrañó sobremanera, sorprendida por la declaración del chico. Miró en dirección a la mesa pero ahí sólo había un florero con girasoles dentro de él.

-Disculpa, ¿a qué muñeco te refieres?

-Pues a... -se interrumpió al comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nada allí.

Perfecto, se dijo mentalmente. Oficialmente estaba comenzando a perder la cordura.

-Me parece que el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte -dijo Kohaku sin afán de burla y él, aunque lo sabía, no pudo evitar molestarse por el comentario -tal vez debas descansar un poco.

Bufando entre dientes, asintió con la cabeza; tal vez después de todo, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Refrescarse las ideas de la cabeza.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y distraídamente tomó la taza de te, aunque sin beberlo. Por un breve instante dejó que la frustración cediera y diera paso a un sentimiento de dolorosa angustia. Deseaba tanto poder responder las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza, y, aunque sabía que Kohaku podría decirle la verdad sin problemas, no estaba seguro de si ella tenía el permiso de hacerlo, no quería que rompiera más reglas de las que ya había roto por su culpa.

Suspiró resignado y por fin bebió su te.

Kohaku lo miraba sonriendo amablemente. Entendía las preguntas que seguramente él se devanaría por hacerle. Pero también entendía que si bien Iorogi no se había revelado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, era porque no deseaba hacerlo y lo mejor era esperar hasta que él decidiera que fuera el momento correcto. Después de todo Kohaku estaba ahí porque Iorogi (y no Usagi chan) lo había ido a buscar y le había pedido personalmente el que lo ayudara en esta nueva misión. Sobra decir que Kohaku aceptó con gusto.

El ángel soltó una risilla de complicidad.

-¿qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó el castaño sin muchos ánimos de querer recibir una respuesta realmente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el rubio -pero es algo que descubrirás por tu cuenta.

Él estaba a punto de preguntar a qué demonios se refería con eso, pero de nuevo entendía que no debía presionar. Así que suspiró con resignación.

-Espero que no te equivoques en eso -respondió, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios -espero que no te equivoques.

-Descuida, cuando él quiera hablar contigo, te buscará -le aseguró.

Él le miró desconcertado. Eso significaba (si Kohaku se refería al mismo ser que él estaba pensando) que el tal Iorogi realmente estaba allí. Justo como lo recordaba de hacía cuatro años.

Él y Kohaku hablaron durante varias horas, mientras el ángel se encargaba de los deberes que le había encargado Kobato. Kiyokazu la acompañó en la travesía y terminó incluso ayudando en dichos deberes. Fue debido a eso, quizá, que terminó en la que supuso era la habitación de la castaña. Era muy diferente del apartamento semi vacío que antes tenía al lado del suyo: con tan solo un futón y una maleta. Ésta habitación era más femenina, mucho más femenina y cargada de un montón de objetos. El armario estaba lleno de hermosos vestidos, la cómoda cama tenía un edredón rosado muy bonito con un bordado curioso de una paloma, tan típico de ella, se dijo. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y había una estantería en donde guardaba varios libros, la mayoría de ellos cuentos infantiles. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que estaba mal estar husmeando en la habitación de ella, una pequeña parte digamos un 5%, y el otro 95% gritaba rebosante de alegría, una alegría que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón y que le impedía hacerle caso a aquella vocecita fastidiosa que no le permitía navegar en el mundo de su pequeña palomita: su Kobato chan.

Su mirada recorrió el resto de la habitación hasta tomar con el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared a un lado de la cama. Había una ventana sobre éste que estaba abierta, permitiendo que el aire jugueteara con las cortinas. Se acercó un poco más y entonces se detuvo completamente petrificado por el objeto con el que sus ojos se habían topado.

Una pequeña botella de cristal.

Por un segundo el corazón dejó de latirle. Por un segundo su mente recordó aquella trágica despedida. La manera en la que la chica se había aferrado a aquella botella de cristal como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, y como, debido a eso, terminó por desaparecer. Quería deshacerse de ese objeto, pero algo aparte no estaba bien. Él recordaba el que la botella se había llenado con el último caramelo que le pertenecía a él, el último corazón roto; sin embargo, ésta botella estaba llena de aquél líquido verde tan sólo hasta la mitad. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Se preguntaba.

Después de debatirse unos minutos si debía tomarla o no, finalmente caminó el último paso que lo separaba del escritorio. Iba a tomar la botella cuando de pronto algo lo interrumpió.

-¡He vuelto!

O mejor dicho alguien.

* * *

-Lo estás haciendo mal -se quejó en un tono de total reproche y algo lleno de irritación.

La chica tembló ante la voz de él y se puso nerviosa a tal grado que parecía un ratón asustado.

-Sumimazen! -se disculpó casi gritando, sin dejar de mover las manos.

Kiyokazu dejó salir un profundo suspiro

-deja que yo lo haga -respondió

Kobato se apartó entonces permitiendo el que fuese él quien se encargara de revolver la pasta que la chica había estado batiendo tan fuerte, que ésta salía disparada a todas partes.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, había pensado él para sus adentros.

-Wow, lo haces increíble -admiró ella, mirándolo trabajar emocionada.

Él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Kohaku los miraba al otro lado de la mesa, justo a la entrada de la cocina, sostenía el peluche de Iorogi en sus manos. ¿Pero de verdad era sólo un peluche?

-Iorogi san -le llamó Kohaku entonces, aprovechando la distracción y la distancia de los otros dos. No habría forma de que se percataran de que hablaban -¿seguirás escondiéndote aún más? -cuestionó sin apartar la vista de los castaños.

En los ojos negros del pequeño se reflejaba la imagen de aquellos castaños que se dedicaban a preparar la cena animádamente. Hubo un largo minuto antes de que por fin, se animara a contestar.

-Tiendo a ser más precavido -respondió -no quiero adelantarme como la última vez -confesó, también sin apartar la mirada de los muchachos.

Kohaku asintió sonriente.

-Entiendo, pero hace unas horas estuviste a punto de descubrirte por tu propia cuenta -le recordó -no creo justo el que juegues con Fujimoto san de esa manera

Iorogi se rió.

-He, ese chiquillo puede soportar aún más -respondió -tenía que aprovechar la ocasión y divertirme un poco, desde que Kobato perdió sus recuerdos no he tenido la oportunidad de molestarla como antes, no puedo revelarle mi presencia

Por primera vez, Kohaku le dirigió la mirada y su gesto era de reprensión

-Iorogi san, no es correcto que molestes a los demás -le recriminó -eso está muy mal

Él volvió a reír por lo bajo.

-Kohaku, te olvidas de que yo no soy un ángel -se defendió, el aludido sólo pudo elevar las cejas, sin saber qué responder ante tal respuesta -de todas maneras, planeo hablarle dentro de poco, así que no te afliges -sonrió

El ángel se serenó después de aquellas palabras. Eso estaba mejor. Volvió a mirar a los castaños y no pudo el volver a sonreír. Hacía una escasa hora que Kobato había regresado a la mansión. El pobre de Kiyokazu había salido a prisa de la habitación de la misma, en primer lugar debido a la emoción y el deseo desbordante de salir a verla (porque era evidente que eso era lo que estaba deseando, poder verla), y en segundo lugar con la cara roja de verguenza porque acaso ella descubriera que había estado dentro de la habitación de la misma (en donde se había demorado bastante), y era obvio que no quería parecer ningún grosero.

El ángel volvió a reír ante aquél recuerdo. Kobato también se había sorprendido mucho de verlo ahí, pero como era tan típico de ella no se molestó en absoluto, sino que por el contrario, incluso se mostró contenta de volver a verlo. Al principio el castaño había tenido problema para explicarse, por lo que Kohaku se apresuró a explicar la situación. Kiyokazu lucía bastante avergonzado y preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar Kobato del hecho de haber olvidado los documentos, pero para su fortuna ella había respondido sonriente: "te entiendo, a mí también se me olvidan las cosas todo el tiempo". Sobra decir que él se sonrojó aún más después de aquél comentario.

Al final Kobato había convencido a un renuente y sonrojado Kiyokazu a que se quedara a cenar con ellos, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando se dispusieron a preparar la cena. La chica había hecho alarde de un platillo italiano que había probado hacía poco y del cual había conseguido la receta, estaba dispuesta hacerla para ellos. Pero tanto él como Kohaku entendían lo atolondrada de la chica y no dudaron en ofrecerse a ayudarla.

El resultado: Kiyokazu había terminado haciendo la cena por ella.

-¿Qué te parece si los dejamos solos un momento? -sugirió el ángel

-Sí, porqué no! -asintió Iorogi

Y ambos salieron sin hacer ruido, de allí. Los castaños estaban tan ensimismados en sus deberes que no se percataron de la ausencia del rubio. La chica miraba con admiración el movimiento de las manos de él mientras manejaba con excelente perfección el arte de la cocina. Sin embargo, un instante más y la sonrisa de ella se desdibujó.

-Perdona -se disculpó apenada

Él la miró confundido

-¿Por qué?

-Yo quería invitarte la cena y en lugar de eso te puse a hacerla -le dijo apenada, él tuvo que contenerse de abrazarla en ese momento y en su lugar desvió la mirada

-Me estás invitando la cena ya que ésta es tu casa -le dijo y ella lo miró con timidez -además, te lo debo por no traer los documentos, ése fue un descuido mío que no debí permitirme -confesó, el tono de su voz demostraba que de verdad le avergonzaba haber cometido tal error

Ella sonrió entonces, tranquila de que él no pensara mal de ella.

-Pero, sabes? -le habló atrayendo su atención -yo estoy muy contenta de que los hayas olvidado, así podré verte otra vez -confesó, había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y él no pudo apartar la vista esta vez.

Kobato se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada de él clavada en ella.

-Ah, perdona -se apresuró a disculparse -seguro que dije algo molesto

Él apretó los labios, intentando contenerse otra vez, volvió la vista hacia la cena que se cocinaba en la estufa que tenía en frente.

-Yo también -balbuceó ella le miró curiosa y sorprendida, el rubor se extendió también por las mejillas de él -a mí también me gusta la idea de poder verte otra vez -concluyó

Kobato le miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso significa que somos amigos, verdad? -exclamó animada, él la miró expectante y asintió sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa, lo que provocó el que ella sonriera aún más -entonces puedo verte aún si no es por un caso legal? -inquierió

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero también, estaba feliz de no haber tenido que ser él el que hiciera la pregunta; le molestaba el sonar desesperado, pero si era ella... bueno, digamos que era diferente.

Se recompuso tras un segundo del permitirse sonreír y desvió la mirada con tono airoso.

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio -respondió

-Eres muy molesto Fujimoto san -se quejó ella con un puchero

Pero por lo demás no pudo evitar el volver a sonreír.

Era feliz cuando estaba cerca de él.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió y dió paso a la noche, fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que ya no habría ningún viaje que le llevara de regreso a Tokyo. Estuvo a punto de maldecir por lo bajo, cuando Kobato sugirió el que se quedara con ella; después de todo la casa era bastante grande y tenía varios cuartos vacíos. Estuvo a punto de negarse cuando Kohaku aceptó por él. Y él terminó aceptando al final, aunque siendo honestos la verdad era que no tenía ganas de negar algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, incluso si eso conllevaba a dejar de lado su orgullo.

-Después de todo esta vez soy yo quien debe conquistarla -se dijo y suspiró después de eso.

La paciencia le estaba durando poco, tanto, que le estaba costando el conciliar el sueño aquella noche, en la penumbra de una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Pero por lo demás ella no va a recordar -respondió una voz gruesa en la oscuridad.

Kiyokazu volvió a suspirar con cansancio. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, lo entendía a la perfección. Sin embargo, era duro tener que fingir que él tampoco recordaba aquellas memorias, él no quería deshacerse de ellas por ningún motivo.

-Si hay la más mínima esperanza de que ella pueda corresponderme -se dijo, y su mirada reflejó determinación -Lo intentaré -respondió

-Mmm, no está tan mal para ser un ser humano -volvió a responder la voz y sólo hasta entonces el castaño se percató de la presencia del extraño

-Tú...! -exclamó al ver al pequeño peluche azul sobre la cómoda frente a la cama en la que se encontraba

-Yo! -saludó éste -aunque algo tarde, por fin te encontré.

A penas un segundo y Kiyokazu tuvo que recordarse mantener la calma, estaba por demás furioso y apunto de exigir una explicación.

-Tranquilo -se dijo -sólo cuenta hasta mil. -murmuró entre dientes.

Pero Iorogi no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

A/N: Ideas son aceptadas y bienvenidas, te recomiendo leer con el ost de kobato. Read & Review please


	4. ¡Es que ella sólo puede ser mía!

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. XD_

_PS: me inspiré con algunas ideas de las q me mandaron =D gracias a todos!  
_

* * *

**"No es que sea posesivo... ¡Es que ella sólo puede ser mía!"**

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad en lo alto del firmamento, el cielo estaba despejado y sólo una que otra nube navegaba peresoza en el ancho azul que se cernía sobre la quietud del verde prado, el aire mecía la hierba con suavidad y las aves revoloteaban de aquí a allá terminando un cuadro perfecto.

Sí, era un excelente día, lleno de buenas y magníficas esperanzas...

...

¡Y una mierda!

Kiyokasu no había logrado pegar pestaña en toda la maldita noche. ¿Por qué? Eso quería saber justamente, de pronto no se sentía en condiciones de querer entender lo precario de su situación y mucho menos el porqué había terminado así. Estaba irritado, cansado también y con un exceso de sueño en cada uno de sus ojos irritados; pero por lo demás estaba molesto. Qué va. Estaba encabronado. Sí. Eso se ajustaba mejor al cómo se sentía.

-Estúpido día feliz -murmuró por lo bajo

El sol le calaba los ojos, el aire le calaba los huesos y el cantar de los pájaros le sonaba más como un fastidioso chirrido rasgándole el oído que a una melodía en sí. Sí. Estúpido día feliz.

Iorogi no podía coincidir mejor en eso; no daba muestras de estar en mejores condiciones, por el contrario, estaba aún peor que el chico. Y es que en su forma actual tenía prohibido quemar al susodicho en cuestión por miedo a delatarse frente a la castaña y eso arruinaría todas las cosas. De modo que había terminado huyendo, esquivando y lanzando cuanto hallaba en su camino en contra del muchacho. Y eso era lo que más le irritaba. No había sido su intención el que las cosas terminaran así, pero cuando su caracter chocaba con el del otro era inútil intentar detenerse.

¿El motivo de su discusión?

Una chica

¿Qué chica?

Nada más y nada menos que la dueña de la casa en la que se encontraban: la pequeña Kobato.

¿La razón?

Simple. Discutir quién se haría cargo de la misma.

¿Por qué esto representaba un problema?

Bueno, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a confesar todavía, al menos no en voz alta.

Desde luego, Kiyokazu fue el primero en ceder

-Esto es ridículo. -Soltó las palabras como un cansado suspiro y dejó de lado su posición de defensa, ya había tenido suficiente. -Si se trata de cuidar de ella, creo que puedo hacer el trabajo mucho mejor que tú.

-Bah -gruñó Iorogi -un simple humano sería incapaz de protegerla. Sólo un fuerte espíritu como yo tengo ese derecho.

-Olvidas que no puedes usar tus poderes, de modo que no eres tan eficiente pedazo de felpa. -Refutó

-Soy el rey del mundo de los espíritus! -refutó furioso el pequeño azulado liberando sin querer el fuego magistral q lo caracterizaba

Kiyokazu se agachó al instante cubriéndose la cabeza, logrando esquivar el golpe. Iorogi, rió complacido.

-Ya no estás tan seguro cierto? -refutó

-Pedazo de inepto! -fue la respuesta del chico, que rápidamente tomó la sábana de la cama tirándola al suelo y pisándola apresuradamente para apagar las llamas q el pequeño le había proporcionado -¿Es que no te sabes medir? -le reclamó -Ahora entiendo de quién sacó lo atolondrado esa niña!

Iorogi sintió la verguenza recorrerle el cuerpo, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande.

-Hn -musitó cruzándose de brazos -fue sólo una advertencia

-GRRRR -fue la respuesta del joven.

Habían terminado en la misma posición que antes. En defensa. Luego cambio a posición de ataque. Listos para saltar.

3

...

2

...

1

-Aah! / "Buenos días!"

Lo que empezó como un ataque terminó como un saludo. Kiyokazu tomando a Iorogi por sus patitas. La chica que los había interrumpido, nada más y nada menos que Kobato, descansaba en la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Fujimoto san, buenos días! -le saludó

-Ah, buenos días -musitó entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de estrujar al pequeño en sus manos.

Por su parte Iorogi, intentaba no volver a soltar su fuego.

-Oh! Ioryogi san! -exclamó la chica al ver el peluche en manos de Kiyokazu -¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -se cuestionó en voz alta, incándose frente al muchacho y viendo al peluche detenidamente

-Oh! Ayer lo dejaste aquí -se apresuró a explicar el castaño -cuando me mostraste la habitación lo dejaste sobre el escritorio

-¿De verdad? -exclamó ella abochornada de ser tan atolondrada -Disculpa!

-No te preocupes, es normal que se te olvide considerando lo pequeño que es -dijo con intención de molestar al pequeño y consiguiéndolo con éxito

-Es una pena pero siempre me pasa esto -se quejó la pequeña, tomando en sus manos al pequeño y levantándose en el acto.

-No te disculpes.

Kobato estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo de pronto en la puerta y volvió a mirarle con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eto... Kohaku san ha preparado el desayuno, por favor baja cuando estés listo.

-Sí -le sonrió

Y las mejillas de ella se colorearon aún más.

-Bueno... te veo en un rato -musitó como pudo.

Y salió de la habitación.

Kiyokazu dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Volvió a mirar la sábana casi hecha trizas y por un instante su entrecejo se frunció. Debía de ser más listo que el peluche si quería ganar esto. Y, en definitiva, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana a penas y Kiyokazu, con todo el dolor y coraje que sentía en su alma, debía partir de regreso a Tokyo, no podía dejar de lado su trabajo y era precisamente eso lo que más le molestaba. Sentía de algún modo, que perdía una batalla (por muy pequeña que ésta fuera) en contra del pequeño canino.

-No quisiera que tuvieras que irte así -se quejó la pequeña castaña, mirándolo con ojos de súplica.

El chico suspiró resignado mientras desviaba la vista lejos de los conmovedores ojos marrones de la joven.

-No tiene remedio, tengo que trabajar

-¿Y no podrías llamar declarándote enfermo? Sólo por un día más -suplicó ella

Esto, como de costumbre, terminó molestándolo sin querer.

-Tonta. Ya perdí mucho tiempo y todavía tengo que traerte esos papeles, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó? -le llamó la atención

Kobato se sobresaltó por el regaño y se apresuró a refutar

-¡Claro que no! -le dijo haciendo puchero pero cambiando el semblante a uno de tristeza inmediatamente -Mo, a veces eres muy cruel Fujimoto san -se quejó

-No más que otros -murmuró entre dientes desviando la vista algo irritado, desde luego que se refería a Iorogi

-¿Eh? -Kobato por su parte, le miró sin entender a lo que se refería, mientras que Iorogi reía internamente desde su posición en los brazos de la chica.

-Kobato san, yo también me retiro -se apresuró a intervenir Kohakú para evitar más malentendidos. Justo iba saliendo de la casa llevando en sus manos un pequeño maletín.

-¡Eh! ¡También tú! -exclamó algo sorprendida -Me voy a quedar sola -se quejó

Kohakú le sonrió con ternura.

-No es cierto, aún te queda Iorogi san

El rostro de la niña se iluminó al instante.

-Sí -sonrió

-Para eso mejor que se quede sola -volvió a murmurar el castaño con el semblante molesto, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada confundida de Kobato

-Eh?

-Espero que nos visites pronto en Tokyo Kobato san -de nuevo Kohakú salió a salvar la situación

-Hai

Partieron del lugar rumbo a la estación más cercana. Kiyokazu seguía con el semblante molesto. Caminaba en automático mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado, Kohakú siguiéndole a unos escasos pasos atrás. Si bien era cierto que entendía la posición y deber de Iorogi, también lo era el hecho de que aún así no acababa de confiar en él. Después de todo, ¿no había sido Iorogi justamente quien no había podido evitar el destino de Kobato? Por lo que sabía del pasado de la joven, había sido el mismo Iorogi quien había terminado con la vida de la niña; la razón de que terminara haciendo esa misión.

Pero...

Por otra parte, si "eso" no hubiera ocurrido... Kobato jamás habría llegado a su vida...

Elevó la vista mientras caminaba y la perdió en algún punto distante del cielo. Una vida sin Kobato. No quería tener que pensar en eso... Segundo a segundo, recuerdos difusos pero irónicamente vívidos recorrieron su mente hasta abrumarlo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que su vida no estaría completa si esa niña nunca hubiese entrado a ella.

Suspiró.

Por mucho que no le gustara, tendría que confiar en ese "rey del mundo de los espíritus". Y su corazón se estrujó en celos de angustia.

-Eso estuvo cerca

Las palabras de Kohaku lo trajeron a la realidad de pronto, y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya estaban dentro del tren bala, que incluso ya había comenzado a andar.

-Otro poco más y destruyen la casa -se rió el ángel

-Vamos, no llegó a tanto -refutó el muchacho desviando la vista a la ventana, no estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había pasado.

-Pero bien pudo haberlo hecho -le regañó el pequeño -Dime, ¿tanto te molesta dejarla en sus manos? -le cuestionó con sincera preocupación en su voz, Kiyokazu no respondió. -Sé que parece alguien muy temperamental, pero él se hizo cargo de Kobato desde que vino a este mundo, jamás se separó de su lado -le explicó intentando defender al pequeño.

-Sí, y mira cómo fueron a terminar las cosas -se quejó él con el semblante molesto

-Bueno, tú tuviste algo que ver también en eso o no? -explicó el ángel sonriendo -Por otro lado tu comportamiento con ella no difiere mucho del de Iorogi san -se rió

-¡No me compares con eso! -se apresuró a gritarle mirándola por fin de frente

Pero eso sólo sirvió para que Kohaku se percatara de los sentimientos del chico.

-Ah!, ¿es por eso entonces? -Él reaccionó volviendo a tomar su lugar y agachando la vista a sus manos -¿No quieres que nadie tome tu lugar con ella...?

-No es eso... -suspiró

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro... -confesó.

Incluso si sabía que quería a esa niña más que a nadie en el mundo. Sentía que no era la única razón bailando frente a sí. Era un temor interior que no estaba aún listo a admitir.

_"Fujimoto san es mi persona más importante."_

Recordó aquellas palabras haciendo eco en su mente la imagen del rostro de ella sonriente y bañado en lágrimas.

_"Siempre lo ha sido, y desde ahora siempre lo será."_

Sus ojos palidecieron. Él conocía la razón de sus miedos. El mismo Iorogi se lo había dicho.

_"Eso fácilmente puede cambiar." _-le había advertido.

Las memoria perdidas no importaban, siempre podían hacer nuevas y esta vez podría dar todo de sí para hacerla feliz. Pero... La verdad era que nunca había sido bueno, expresando sentimientos.

¿Y si acababa por echarlo a perder?

* * *

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kobato había estado ocupada encargándose de las flores del jardín. Su abuelo siempre había estado orgulloso de lo bello que era y de lo bien cuidado que estaba, se recordó. Así que, como un homenaje a él, se dispuso a mantenerlo siempre "en flor". Había comprado distintas clases de herramientas y semillas, y como pudo la pobre joven, se había encargado de regar, podar, cavar y sembrar nuevos retoños.

Sin darse cuenta, la tarde la sorprendió desprevenida, pero no fue sólo el ocaso en sí el que la inquietó.

-Buenas tardes.

Al oír la voz, dejó al instante lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de su sitio en busca de la fuente que le llamaba. Cuando la encontró sonrió al instante.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenas tardes! -se expresó con alegría, limpiándose las manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto -"Qué suerte" -se dijo, al parecer sí tendría vecinos y ya no se sentiría tan sola. Sería buena idea invitarla a beber el te, pensó. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

La mujer frente a ella era esbelta y de tez blanca como la leche, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y sus ojos castaños se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, que poseía además una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres Hanato Kobato san? -cuestionó ella

-Hai -sonrió la joven, saltando en seguida hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Sayaka, Okiura Sayaka -se presentó.

-¿Okiura Sayaka? -cuestionó la joven, sintiendose familiarizada con el nombre sin estar segura del por qué

-Hai, soy la hermana mayor de Kiyokazu -le informó y al instante la expresión de Kobato se cambió por una llena de sorpresa

-Aaah! Mucho gusto señorita Sayaka -saludó inclinándose

Sayaka soltó una risilla

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, soy yo quien llegó sin invitación -respondió

-No, para nada! -se apresuró a responder -es un honor tenerla aquí, pase por favor

-¿No te interrumpo?

Kobato sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No, ya estaba por terminar -respondió señalando el jardín, Sayaka la siguió con la vista -sólo tengo que recoger las hojas

Kobato tomó una bolsa negra de plástico, llena hasta el tope de hojas amarillas provenientes del árbol de maple.

-Mi abuelo decía que éste árbol florecía a su propio ritmo, sin respetar al estaciones -explicó al ver el rostro confundido y sorprendido de la mujer al ver que en primavera el árbol lucía más bien como si fuera otoño.

-Increíble -musitó viéndolo -¿vas a tirar las hojas?

-No, las donaré a la primaria del distrito, a los niños les gusta hacer dibujos con ellas -explicó y tomando una se la ofreció -mire, verdad que son bonitas!

Sayaka se acercó a Kobato, tomando con su mano derecha la hoja dorada y la miró detenidamente.

-Tienes razón, es hermosa -sonrió y Kobato rió en respuesta, dando vueltas y vueltas en el jardín hasta pararse en una posición que le resultó familiar, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas comenzó a cantar.

Sayaka la miró sonriente, envuelta en la suave voz de la joven. De pronto, el semblante de la mujer cambió.

Ver a esa niña bailando en el jardín, con hojas doradas bailando alrededor de ella... le causaba nostalgia de algún modo. Su voz, la canción, la imagen... todo embonaba a la perfección en un recuerdo perdido y su corazón se estrujó. Mientras más cantaba, mientras más la veía, más capaz se sentía de poder recordarla.

Hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-Kobato san -susurró.

Y las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. ...Una de sus manos se cubría el rostro sin poder creerlo, mientras seguía llorando con un montón de emociones encontradas.

_"¡Sayaka sensei!"_

¡La recordaba!

Su mente la fue dibujando poco a poco. La imagen colorida de una niña dispuesta a defenderla, a cuidar de los niños de la guardería Yomogi, a ayudarla a mantenerse firme y contenta, a recuperar al amor de su vida.

_"Ella no recuerda nada."_

Pero también recordó las palabras de Kiyokazu. La realidad era que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué incluso ella también la había olvidado? No tenía sentido. Pero sabía y le dolía, entender lo que todo eso había significado para su pequeño hermano...

Así que lloró silenciosamente, mientras esa canción se desbordaba por su ser.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -cuestionó preocupada la joven al ver la expresión de la mujer.

-Estoy bien -le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas -es sólo que tu canción es muy hermosa, Kobato san.

Le sonrió.

* * *

A/N: Críticas construcctivas son bienvenidas también, pero que realmente ayuden a mejorar el fic ok?. Y una mega disculpa por la tardanza, pero la escuela me trae de kbza! =S


	5. Uno a uno vamos recordando

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. XD_

_PS: me inspiré con algunas ideas de las q me mandaron =D gracias a todos! Y sorry x la espera, pero me kmbié de ksa y dónde vivo no llega señal de telmex para el internet u.u  
_

* * *

**"Uno a uno vamos recordando... Pero de dos en dos intentamos olvidar."**

Doumoto nunca había sido alguien temperamental. Sin importar la situación siempre había sabido mantener la calma y la paciencia. Pero incluso él estaba teniendo dificultades con la situación que tenía en frente. Y es que sin importar las razones, no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza al problema que se le presentaba en ese momento.

-¿Estás segura de que es la misma persona? -volvió a insistir a pesar de lo persistente que era la mujer.

-Sí, lo estoy. -Respondió ella. -Sé cómo suena todo esto, pero te digo que es la verdad. Recuerdo todo lo referente a ella, es como si mis recuerdos se estuviesen llenando de uno a uno con su imagen y todo termina encajando mucho mejor.

Doumoto la miró algo irritado. Como médico no debería de creer en este tipo de cosas más sin embargo, su corazón le decía que debía apostarlo todo por lo que Sayaka estaba afirmando entonces. Pero no era tan fácil. Él principalmente, había tenido problema con ajustarse a los "desvaríos" de Kiyokazu (mismos que al parecer ahora la joven maestra también sufría) y, por otro lado, sentía gran curiosidad por conocer a la misteriosa chica.

-Está bien -respondió suspirando al fin.

El rostro de Sayaka se iluminó

-¡Significa que me crees!

-No -la interrumpió él, el rostro de ella volvió a entristecerse -no puedo creer así como así, sin embargo quiero darte el beneficio de la duda -le explicó -si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es probable que yo también la recuerde en cuanto la vea.

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a verla? -preguntó emocionada y él asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente -eso es perfecto, podrías verla hoy mismo.

-No creo que eso sea tan fácil debido a mi trabajo -le dijo -no puedo irme y dejar mis pendientes.

-No es necesario -respondió ella sonriente -deja que sea ella quien venga a tí -concluyó.

Doumoto la miró confuso, a pesar de imaginarse lo que había estado muy probablemente planeando la maestra, le costaba trabajo creer que ese personaje que creía ficticio, fuera de verdad a conocerlo. Suspiró. Bueno, al menos tenía que admitir que se moría de curiosidad por verla.

* * *

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Aunque muy probablemente, ése no fuera el caso particular de todos. Kiyokazu había salido de la oficina del delegado y se dirigía de regreso a la suya para continuar con sus pendientes del día, cuando en su camino se topó con la conocida dama en discordia.

La chica se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo mientras abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa en forma de paloma, dentro de la cual se encontraba el tan conocido "peluche". Se hacía evidente que la pobre estaba perdida y al borde del llanto. Y, al escuchar la voz del chico, lentamente se giró hasta verle por encima de su hombro.

-¡Oh! -Sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento y alivio

-¡Ah! -Y los de él se exaltaron al sentirse observados por ella

Ella se limpió los ojos con fuerza y rápidamente se levantó del suelo lanzándose a los brazos de Kiyokazu

-...¡Fujimoto san!

Hasta terminar de abrazarle por completo.

-¡Oye! -esto lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar abochornarse ante las miradas inquisitoras del resto de los presentes, que miraban con curiosidad la escena. -Hey, vayamos a otro lugar, ¿está bien? -la chica asintió desde su posición.

Iorogi por su parte, no estaba tan contento.

* * *

-Mama!

La mujer de cabellos color ébano levantó la vista al oír que le llamaban. Había estado ocupada en no tirar nada de las dos enormes bolsas de víveres que llevaba en las manos que no notó la presencia de la joven rubia hasta que estuvo casi frente a ésta. Y de inmediato notó la ausencia de alguien más.

-Chise chan, ¿dónde dejaste a Chiho chan?

-Está en la guardería Yomogi ayudando a Okiura san -le explicó sonriendo -volverá por la tarde

-Oh, ya veo -asintió

Fue entonces que Chise se fijó en las enormes bolsas de víveres que llevaba su madre en brazos. Tomó una con sus manos con intención de ayudarle mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Tendremos invitados?

-Ee (sí) Sayaka me ha dicho que quiere organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para una vieja amiga suya -le explicó mientras retomaba el paso dentro de la pensión.

-¿y estamos invitadas? -preguntó curiosa, ansiosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Para su suerte así fue.

-Eso parece -le sonrió. -Aunque tendremos que preparar una de nuestras habitaciones ya que la pensión está llena

Ante las palabras de de la mujer, la muchacha saltó con alegría y por poco deja caer la bolsa que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Eso significa una pijamada!

-Parece que te gusta mucho la idea -observó.

-Tengo curiosidad por conocer a la amiga de Sayaka san -le confesó. La verdad es que desde el día anterior se había informado de los planes de Sayaka de ir a ver a la castaña. No había sido una confesión como tal, pero había visto tan ansiosa a la mujer que de inmediato su curiosidad había despertado y no podía dejar de seguir escarbando hasta dar con la verdad. Fujimoto también se había comportado notoriamente diferente desde su regreso de Kyoto y eso la motivaba más a pensar que la castaña debía de ser alguien muy importante tanto para Sayaka como para Fujimoto -Debe de ser alguien muy importante si va a recibirla de esta manera

-Yo pienso lo mismo -concordó su mamá al tiempo en que habrían la puerta de la enorme pensión y haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su hija.

-¿Tú no sabes quién es, mamá? -saltó de inmediato ésta, que no quería dejar escapar las opciones de posibles fuentes valiosas de información.

-Me temo que no -le dijo con el semblante remarcado por un gesto de disculpa, como si le pesara no poder darle la respuesta que ella tanto quería.

Chise entró en la habitación con la mirada baja.

-Eso es muy extraño, si tomamos en cuenta que tú y Sayaka san se conocen de toda la vida -inquirió, sabía que su mamá no le mentía pero por otro lado, la situación no parecía tener sentido.

-Curiosamente yo pensé lo mismo, a mí también me intriga -le confesó, dejándo distraídamente la despensa sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Lo bueno que dentro de unas cuántas horas lo descubriremos -Chise sonrió -Quién sabe, quizá al final sí la conozcas

-Es probable -aceptó su madre con una sonrisa.

Nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta que estaba tan ansiosa como su hija. La curiosidad reverberaba en todo su cuerpo y no podía esperar más el momento en el que por fin conociera a la misteriosa chica.

* * *

-Sayaka sensei me dijo que viniera a verte

-¿sayaka sensei?

Había sido una simple respuesta a una simple pregunta. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Sin embargo la respuesta embargaba mucha más información que las palabras que la conformaban. ¿Cómo era que Kobato conocía a Sayaka?, si se suponía que la chica no tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior. Se giró para verla de frente al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta tras de sí de la pequeña oficina, ella sentada sobre el escritorio le devolvió la mirada y al ver la confusión inequívoca en su rostro lo entendió todo.

-Oh! cierto!, no lo sabías -le dijo y sonrió a modo de disculpa -ella vino a verme ayer por la tarde, unas horas después de que tú y Kohaku san se fueron -le informó

-Sayaka -No pudo por más que gruñir su nombre. Habría que saber qué estaría pensando la problemática mujer, pensó para sí, molesto porque aún a esas alturas ella se sintiera en necesidad de intervenir ante sus lentos progresos con la chica que amaba.

-Es una persona muy agradable, hablamos durante muchas horas -le dijo Kobato sacándolo de pronto de sus pensamientos y desechando por mucho su mal humor para reemplazarlo con vergüenza.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sobre qué? -balbuceó.

-Sobre tí por supuesto -respondió ella sin problema

-¡Eh! -y la cara de él se tiñó inmediatamente de un inconfundible color rojo.

Kobato meneaba distraídamente las piernas que le colgaban del escritorio, chocando talón con talón, sus manos apoyadas con firmeza sobre sus rodillas y todo su rostro sonreía mientras le explicaba la pequeña historia a Fujimoto.

-Al final se quedó en mi casa, esta semana he tenido muchas visitas y hoy por la mañana me pidió que viniera con ella, de esa forma no tendrías que perder tiempo en el viaje y yo podría conocer dónde vives

-¿Conocer dónde vivo? -repitió. La chica hablaba tan aprisa que aveces era difícil seguirle el paso. En especial en momentos como ése en que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en temor de que la mujer le hubiese dicho algo más a la castaña. Algo que pudiera comprometerlo. Justo como lo que le acababa de soltar la niña en ese momento.

-Hai -respondió alegre -Sayaka sensei dijo que tendríamos una fiesta en pijamas -declaró.

-¿Ah?

En ese momento el aceleramiento y la vergüenza desaparecieron, para dar paso a una confusión. ¿Le había escuchado bien?

-Desafortunadamente me dijo que su casa estaba algo impresentable, así que nos quedaremos en tu departamento -le informó, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

-Un momento, yo no he aceptado que sea así -le dijo relativamente conmocionado. Nunca le había gustado el que decidieran cosas que lo envolvieran sin su consentimiento o mínimo su opinión al respecto o al menos en este caso, que estuviese enterado del asunto.

-¿No puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Y ahí estaba ella. Tan divinamente esbozando un semblante entre preocupado y deprimido o más bien desilusionado. ¿Realmente podía decirle que no a ella? Especialmente ahora después de cuatro años en los que no había hecho otra cosa más que soñar incansable sobre ella, deseando que el Cielo se apiadara de él y la enviara de regreso a su lado, sobre todo por la noche cuando el silencio de la habitación vacía remarcaba aún más su ausencia. Así que, ahora que el Cielo se había compadecido de él, tendría el derecho de rechazar tal regalo?

Por supuesto que no.

-Bueno, sólo porque te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá -le dijo desviando la mirada tratando inútilmente de lucir indiferente.

"Inutilmente" pensaba Iorogi quien lo miraba con recelo desde la bolsa de la chica que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Era en momentos como ése en el que él también lamentaba el que la joven no pudiera recordarlo a él. Y muchas veces se había sentido tentado a revelarle todo de golpe a la joven sin importarle el cómo ésta pudiera reaccionar. De todos modos no era como que Kobato pareciera ser del tipo de chica que se vuelve loca en cuanto un muñeco de peluche le habla.

"Si tan sólo..." pensaba.

-Arigatou Fijimoto san! -Exclamó Kobato quien por suerte para Fujimoto era tan despistada como para darse cuenta del sonrojo que coloreaba el rostro del muchacho.

-¡Ara! Llegaste antes que yo

-¡Sayaka sensei!

La voz de la mujer los despertó de golpe del pequeño momento que estaban compartiendo. Fujimoto lo agradecía en parte porque estaba seguro de que a no ser por la intromisión de la Sayaka habría terminado sumergido en un terrible silencio incapaz de saber qué decir. Antes, que recordara, nunca le había pasado eso con la chica de ojos castaños, pero antes no había estado consiente de lo que sentía y ahora todo era diferente. Ahora era él quien deseaba atraer la atención de ella.

Kobato por su parte había bajado de un salto del escritorio en el que estaba sentada, sintiendo que el dolor del pie había mermado bajo los cuidados de Fujimoto. Se había acercado corriendo en dirección a Sayaka pero se quedó quieta al ver a la otra figura que entraba detrás de ella.

-Konbawa -le saludó

Y extrañamente la chica se sonrojó. El joven era bastante atractivo y su sonrisa era cautivadora. Dato que no se les escapó a ninguno de los dos: Iorogi y Fujimoto, quienes se limitaron a gruñir por lo bajo al unísono.

-Eh? Quién es? -cuestionó

Sayaka sonrió entonces, ansiosa como estaba de que ese encuentro se generase.

-Es un amigo mío y de Kiyokazu kun, su nombre es Doumoto -le explicó -él es un residente en el hospital de Tokyo.

-Gusto en conocerte -le saludó él tomándole la mano mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza hacia ella.

-El gusto es mío -ella lo imitó, recuperando por fin su sonrisa y ritmo habitual de deselvolverse -mi nombre es Hanato Kobato, puedes decirme Kobato

-¿Quiere explicarme qué significa todo esto?

Por su parte, Fujimoto no había perdido el tiempo y había separado a Sayaka de Kobato y Doumoto, tomándola del brazo. Estaba intrigado pero más molesto que nada por el pequeño giro de eventos que había tomado aquélla visita. No bien instantes atrás había pensado en agradecerle el detalle de llevar a Kobato a Sayaka, ahora deseaba reclamarle el porqué de sus actos. Estaba pensando que por primera vez Doumoto podría convertirse en un pequeño obstáculo, pues recordaba que anteriormente el chico se había enamorado de Kobato, ¿y si volvía a suceder otra vez?

-Yo también la recordé... -Pese a su enfado la mujer le respondió con gesto amable y calidez en la voz, por un instante no entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras pero en cuanto hubo calmado sus emociones se permitió escuchar el resto de la confesión aún cuando ya no necesitara el oírla para entender a lo que se refería Sayaka -a Kobato chan -le dijo.

-Pero có...

Su voz quedó atrapada dentro de su garganta. Si bien era raro el que él mismo pudiera recordar a Kobato, sabía que tenía una razón válida para hacerlo: el pequeño dulce rosa que representaba el peso que llevaba Kobato en su corazón. Pero Sayaka no había tenido contacto con tal objeto, entonces, ¿cómo era posible?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero debe de haber una razón y tal vez, si la historia que me contaste es cierta ...tal vez, esta vez, nos toque a nosotros curarle el corazón -declaró con ligera esperanza, una esperanza que deseaba ser aceptaba por él.

Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir, pero no había podido haber estado más acertado; eso era lo que pensaba Iorogi mientras escuchaba sin querer queriendo la conversación a parte de los presentes. Él también tenía la misma esperanza. Por Kobato y por el ángel que dormía dentro de ella.

Fujimoto la soltó de pronto, sopesando la idea con la cabeza baja.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres o no? -le cuestionó ella, más como declaración que como pregunta en sí -Quieres recuperarla -declaró -Ánimo Kiyokazu kun, lo lograrás -le animó poniendo su mano detrás de la espalda de él.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó, no sintiéndose con la misma confianza de la que ella al parecer era capaz de crear con tanta facilidad.

-Porque las mejillas de Kobato chan sólo se sonrojan cuando está contigo -confesó sonriente

-¡! -Y de pronto la vista de él se levantó de pronto mirando al frente a la joven de la que hablaban.

-Eres muy enérgica -le oyó decir a Doumoto

-Jejeje -mientras que ella sonreía sonrojada, pero el sonroje no era el causado por un gusto, era de pena. La chica estaba algo apenada y era verdad que cuando ambos estuvieron en la cocina de la chica el sonrojo era totalmente causado por un sentimiento distinto.

Uno que provenía sin duda del corazón.

-Esfuérzate, Kiyokazu kun -escuchó que le animaba Sayaka.

Pero lo único que él podía ver era el rostro sonrojado de Kobato que se pintó al sentirse observada por él. Su risa de pronto reemplazada por una tímida sonrisa.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí era correspondido.

* * *

A/N: Esperando por la inspiración... =(


	6. No significa q no pueda usar mis labios

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. XD_

_PS: me inspiré con algunas ideas de las q me mandaron =D gracias a todos! Y sorry x la espera, pero me kmbié de ksa y dónde vivo no llega señal de telmex para el internet u.u  
_

* * *

"Si bien no salen palabras de mi boca no significa que no pueda usar mis labios" =P

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto.

-Y yo no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta desde el principio de lo que pretendía.

Sayaka sonreía animadamente, mientras caminaba al lado de Kiyokazu rumbo a su departamento. Chitose ya había sido informada de que el joven había mordido el anzuelo y ahora sólo bastaba dejar que las cosas se fueran acomodando solas. A pocos pasos frente a ellos, Doumoto y Kobato conversaban animadamente también. Kiyokazu los veía con detenimiento, intentando discernir si aquéllo era realmente bueno. Si en un principio no había entendido que su amigo había tenido sentimientos por su pequeña paloma, ahora con certeza "todo" aquello del pasado le quedaba más que claro. Lo entendía en la forma en la que él la veía, como si se deleitase con una obra maestra, una pintura que quisiera memorizar hasta el más íntimo detalle; lo notaba en la facilidad con que sonreía, no era su sonrisa cordial de siempre, no, era una sonrisa llena de vida como que el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y finalmente, lo notaba en ese endemoniado sonrojo que salía a relucir de vez en vez en las mejillas del chico.

Kiyokazu gruñó por lo bajo al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo el pequeño peluche azul en la bolsa de la chica. Bueno, al menos estaban de acuerdo en algo para variar, pensó el pequeño.

Sayaka dejó escapar una risilla.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó irritado el castaño.

-Es que, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de que siempre has sido celoso -le dijo aún conteniendo la risa.

-¿Ah? -él la miró confundido -claro que no, no tengo nada de qué estar celoso. -Bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah!, en eso tienes razón -concordó ella -pero es que tienes algo aquí -le dijo señalándose su frente -que deja en claro que no estás del todo contento. -Se rió.

-Fuí engañado para hacer una fiesta en mi casa -reclamó -tengo derecho a estar molesto -refutó levantando la voz.

Kobato se detuvo de pronto mirando a Kiyokazu sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo su conversación con Doumoto. Los demás se detuvieron con ella. El joven al sentir la mirada de ella tan suplicante fue incapaz de mantener el gesto y terminó desviando la vista frunciendo más el entrecejo.

Las cejas de Kobato casi se juntaron en un gesto deprimido.

-Lo sabía -dijo de pronto -Fujimoto san no estás contento de verme, cierto?

-¡Qué? -el aludido volteó inmediatamente con la expresión desencajada.

Doumoto lo miró detenidamente y acabó siendo capaz de descifrarlo para su buena fortuna.

-Lo que sucede es que Kiyokazu siempre ha sido algo testarudo -le explicó sonriendo a Kobato

-¿Testarudo? -cuestionaron al unísono los dos castaños, la sonrisa de Sayaka se ensanchó.

-Cuando algo le gusta mucho, mucho, le da tanta pena que se enoja

-¡En serio? / ¡Qué? -volvieron a responder los dos jóvenes al tiempo. Kobato con la expresión asombrada y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sintió que su corazón se regocijó en ese momento. Y Kiyokazu con la cara roja como tomate entre pena y enojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Domouto -le dijo balbuceando -no andes diciendo tonterías.

-¡Qué bueno! -exclamó de pronto la chica interrumpiendo el fallido intento del castaño de buscar pelea -por un momento me había preocupado, casi estuve a punto de decirte que volvería a Kyoto -explicó, y sus palabras bastaron para cambiar el semblante del chico -me da gusto que nuestro pequeño encuentro te traiga felicidad porque yo me siento igual de contenta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sonrisa capaz de desbaratarlo en un segundo.

-Aah -asintió ruborizado y agachando el semblante.

-Bueno, sólo una cuadra más y habremos llegado -dijo Sayaka -hay que darnos prisa, Kobato chan.

-Hai!

Siguieron caminando hasta el edificio de cuatro pisos en donde se encontraba el departamento del chico. Al principio eran sólo ellos cuatro, cada uno a su manera admirando el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero especialmente Kobato que en ese momento sentía que la diosa de la fortuna había decidido bendecirla con la rebosante oportunidad de iniciar un pequeño romance entre ella y el abogado gruñón, como solía llamarse. Se había dado cuenta terriblemente pronto de lo enganchada que estaba del chico y aunque no fuese que estuviese realmente enamorada había algo en la mirada del joven que hacía que su corazón agitará las alas para bailar en su pecho.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? -preguntó mirando las fotografías que estaban sobre la estantería cerca de un librero.

Kiyokazu sintió que un frío intenso le atravesó el cuerpo por un segundo. Aquélla fotografía también estaba allí. Aquélla en la que también debería estar la joven de ojos marrones y eso en un instante le había dado escalofríos. Era como tener una verdad al lado de una posible mentira y no quería tener que despertar del sueño para entrar en la pesadilla de un mundo en el que ella sólo existía en sus recuerdos.

-Desde el año pasado -respondió con dificultad, pues intentaba sonar tan despreocupado que se notó el que estaba tenso. Para su buena suerte, Sayaka se dio cuenta.

-Antes él vivía en la posada de mi mejor amiga -le explicó desviando la atención de Kobato del castaño -pero desde que se graduó de Leyes decidió empezar a vivir por su cuenta.

-Vaya, es formidable.

-Aunque no lo parezca Kiyokazu es alguien muy responsable -inquirió Doumoto.

El aludido acabó sonrojado.

-Vamos, no es para tanto -gruñó.

-¿Qué hay de tí Kobato chan? -le preguntó Doumoto -¿Qué es lo que estás estudiando?

-Servicio social -respondió de golpe, emocionándose como era su costumbre -quiero ser trabajadora social para curar los corazones de la gente.

Iorogi sonrió desde su lugar en la bolsa de la niña. Los demás la vieron con un deje entre asombro y admiración. La chica tenía un modo particular de decir las cosas.

-Eso es bastante admirable -le dijo Sayaka, la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó -¿Cuántos años tienes Kobato chan? ¿Aún te falta mucho para terminar tu carrera?

-Tengo diecinueve años -respondió -me falta un año para terminar.

-Sorprendente -exclamó Doumoto -habría jurado que eras más chica.

-Todo el tiempo me dicen lo mismo -le dijo apenada.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado inocente -le interrumpió el castaño, curiosamente una sonrisa se había posado en sus labios -Basta con sólo mirarte para darse cuenta de que tienes una inocencia que muy pocos conservan.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de la palomilla. Iorogi le miró atento.

-Arigatou... Fujimoto san -le dijo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Allí iba otra vez, su corazón bailando a un ritmo desenfrenado, mientras batía las alas con inmensos deseos de poder volar.

* * *

Sobra decir que la fiesta había sido un completo éxito. Y ahora había incluso más gente en el departamento de la que Kiyokazu era capaz de recordar. Suponía que a eso era a lo que se le llamaba el problema de correr la voz. Bueno, sin duda no lo olvidaría para la próxima vez. Incluso Kohaku había ido junto con Suichiro san. El ángel estaba más que contento de poder divertirse con su pequeña Kobato. Ultimamente había algo en ella que le recordaba terriblemente el cielo y no estaba segura del porqué.

Al principio todo había sido una pequeña reunión, pero conforme la gente comenzó a llegar la música y el ruido se hicieron presentes. En cierta forma eso había sido algo bueno. Iorogi había podido aprovechar la confusión para salir a la pequeña terraza del departamento y poder así ajustar sus ideas. Estaba inquieto. La había estado sintiendo.

-Iorogi san

Nuestro ángel había aprovechado ese momento para salir junto al pequeño. Al igual que él se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Kohaku -el pequeño le miró con el semblante serio. Así que finalmente lo había descubierto.

-Tú también te diste cuenta, ¿verdad Iorogi san?

El aludido desvió la vista hacia la hermosa media luna que alumbraba tenuemente la ciudad. Sí, por supuesto que la había visto. Cada día aquélla presencia se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte en el cuerpo de la pequeña "paloma".

-El alma de tu preciado ángel se encuentra aún dentro del cuerpo de Kobato san -concluyó Kohaku decidiéndose a recargarse en el borde para mirarla luna igual que hacía el pequeño. Aunque en su caso era su antiguo hogar el que aparecía en su pensamiento -¿es por eso que no te fuiste?

Iorogi suspiró.

-No -le dijo. -En realidad no lo supe antes que tú para serte franco. -Confesó y su semblante se ensombreció un poco -Amo a Kobato. Ésa es la razón de que me quedara. -le dijo -Quiero que ella sea feliz.

Kohakú sonrió. Sabía que Iorogi estaba enamorado del ángel que había intentado robar hacía ya varios años atrás. Por experiencia propia podía entender los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo, ya que de otro modo no podría estar con su persona más importante.

-Ése también era el deseo de Suishou -le dijo aún sonriendo.

-Y también espero que pueda ser libre de nuevo -le dijo Iorogi -Añoro el poder verla. -Y su mirada volvió a perderse en el firmamento.

-Y lo harás. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Ahora entendía porqué Kobato le daba aquélla sensación de estar en casa otra vez. Suishou era el ángel del árbol del huevo, donde nacían los ángeles gracias al amor infundido en la canción del ángel encargado de cuidarlos. Ése después de todo había sido también el trabajo de Kohaku y era por eso quizá que las memorias de su vida pasada brillaban en su mente cada que estaba cerca de la paloma.

Un rayo de luz atravesó su pensamiento entonces.

-¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó Iorogi al notar el asombro en los ojos de su compañero.

-Iorogi san, creo que entiendo cómo es que Kobato san podrá recuperar sus recuerdos pasados.

-¡Ah!

Los ojos de Iorogi se abrieron en asombro. Si Kobato recuperaba sus recuerdos, tal vez y sólo tal vez Suishou sería liberada también.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana. La fiesta había durado poco más de lo esperado. Sayaka y Okiura conversaban animadamente en la sala mientras iban recogiendo lo que podían sin interrumpir su charla, mientras que de vez en cuando echaban miradas hacia el balcón en el que se encontraban los dos castaños. Las fases uno y dos del plan habían sido un éxito, ahora faltaba completar la fase tres y el resto dependería de Kiyokazu. Los demás ya se habían marchado. Y dentro de poco la joven pareja de esposos se marcharía también. Kobato tendría que pasar la noche en casa de Kiyokazu como lo acordado.

Y, a pesar de estar consciente de eso, el chico no estaba realmente nervioso. Durante toda la noche había visto a Doumoto aprovechar la compañía de su pequeña paloma que estaba determinado a cerrar el asunto él sólo antes de que alguien más terminara llevándose volando a la joven que había buscado incansablemente por cuatro años. No. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Siendo como era, sin duda hallaría la manera de recuperarla.

-Básicamente no tienes familia -había sido más una pregunta que una declaración

La pequeña agachó la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa apenada.

-Sí -respondió -Pero tengo muchas amigas y amigos también -se animó al instante.

Durante la última hora, el chico había estado recolectando toda la información posible sobre la chica a su lado. Había aprendido que desde muy niña sufría de una enfermedad que la había hecho terminar todo un año viviendo en el hospital, aunque ahora al parecer se encontraba mejor. Su padre había fallecido un año antes de que ella enfermara debido a un resfriado mal cuidado, la recaída había sido mortal para él. Su madre aún vivía, pero debido a su trabajo y al hecho de haberse quedado sola a cargo de ella, tenía que viajar constantemente. Razón por la cual, tan pronto salió del hospital había ido a vivir con su abuelo hasta los 17 años, cuando su madre volvió. Había estado viviendo en Izumo pues iba a la universidad de la región, cuando su abuelo falleció. Ahora vivía en Kyoto y tenía un pequeño proyecto de renovar la casa que había sido su hogar hasta entonces. Pero en cierta forma sentía que estaba perdida, salvo su mamá, no tenía más familia.

-Es bueno ver que no te desanimes tan fácilmente -le dijo él con el semblante serio. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la luna.

-Tengo que hacerlo, de otro modo no podré ayudar a la gente que quiero -le dijo

Kiyokazu sonrió. Ésa era una de las razones por las que la amaba y estaba feliz de que aún a pesar de lo raro del pasado, aquél espíritu seguía siendo el mismo.

-Al menos estás consciente de ello -le dijo aún sonriendo -hay gente que es incapaz de superarse. Tengo que reconocer que tienes el valor de seguir adelante. Porque lo tienes, ¿verdad? -su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

A pesar de que Kobato también sonreía, algo en su semblante dejaba relucir un deje de tristeza. Una sonrisa apenada que era el reemplazo de una lágrima superada ya hace tiempo. Apoyó su rostro en sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal y la sonrisa se forzó aún más.

-Sí, pero a veces, se me hace muy complicado -confesó.

Él la miró entonces, dándose cuenta al fin de la sombra de tristeza que envolvía el espíritu de la chica.

-No es tan difícil como parece -trató de reanimarle.

Ella desechó la oferta, decidiéndose a no mirarlo aún. Había un nudo en su pecho que no le permitía acercarse.

-No me refiero a eso -negó -Fujimoto san, para mí es muy difícil despertar todos los días sabiendo que volveré a dormir con la misma incertidumbre

Se apoyó sobre el brazo izquierdo en el barandal para girar su cuerpo hacia ella. El corazón le latía pesadamente como quien tiene la seguridad de que recibirá una mala noticia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siento, que he perdido algo importante. -Le dijo, su gesto un poco dolido -Pero, no sé que es... -suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos -Y es cuando estoy junto a tí que esa ausencia se hace más evidente.

-¿Te molesta... mi presencia?

Ella se irguió al instante, mirándole alarmada mientras sus manos aferraban la superficie metálica del barandal con fuerza. No había querido herirlo.

La voz de él había salido lenta y precavida, como quien busca obtener una respuesta clara sin lugar a dudas. Aquéllo le había oprimido el pecho. Pero... no quería creer que fuera cierto.

-¿No quieres que esté contigo? -Había algo en su mirada, en ese semblante dolido que ella no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Y aquél viejo sueño volvía a atormentarla de nuevo.

Un sueño en donde es prisionera. Un sueño en el que tiene que alejarse de la persona que está afuera de su celda. Sin importar cuánto la ame.

-¡No! -gritó con fuerza, temerosa de provocar el que él se aleje -No es eso, no quiero que pienses que me molesta estar contigo porque no es así. -Explicó apurada -Yo... -y casi estuvo cerca de decirlo.

El nudo se hizo en su garganta y aquellas palabras se quedaron guardadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Agachó la mirada apeada, temblorosa, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho. Y se sentía de pronto tan pequeña y diminuta, tan tonta. Él era un hombre adulto y ella apenas era una niña. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?

-Déjame recuperarlo

-¿Ah?

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al oírle decir aquellas palabras y su rostro se elevó para poder mirarle directamente.

-Déjame recuperarlo por tí -le dijo él con el semblante serio.

Estaba de pie frente a ella con una determinación brillando en sus ojos. La determinación de alguien que está dispuesto a cumplir una promesa al precio que sea. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?

-¿Tú crees poder encontrarlo? -cuestionó antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle con una nueva esperanza -¿Aún cuando yo no sé qué es?-le cuestionó dando un paso al frente sin quererlo, se acercaba a él mientras le analizaba, esperanzada de que dijera que sí.

El cerro las manos en puños para darse valor. Ahora no era momento de temblar, se dijo.

-Puede que no sea precisamente lo que busques... -confesó -Pero te aseguro, que se aproxima bastante -le aseguró. Un sonrojo empezaba a nacer en sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué es? -cuestionó ella acercándose un paso más. No dejaba de verle el rostro ni un solo momento.

Estaban envueltos en la música de la noche, en esos ruidos lejanos de una ciudad bulliciosa. En las voces lejanas de la pareja que aún estaba dentro del departamento. En la mirada atenta de un pequeño perrito de felpa.

Un silencio que terminó cambiándolo todo.

Él desvió la mirada sintiendo que la cara le estaba ardiendo e inspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y girarse hacia ella.

"Allí está de nuevo" -pensó Kobato, compartiendo ése mismo brillo esmeralda del chico en sus propias orbes marrones.

-Empieza por esto -le dijo antes de tomar el rostro de la chica por la barbilla, para levantarlo en la dirección en la que el suyo propia viajaba hacia ella.

-¿Fujimoto san? -susurró apenas un segundo antes de que sus labios se sellaran con los suyos.

El mundo se había detenido. Y de pronto era capaz de sentir al mundo entero en ese silencioso momento. Escuchó la música de una canción olvidada. Sintió el aire frío en su espalda y la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo del chico. La manera en la que sostenía su rostro en su mano. La forma en la que la luz de la luna los bañaba en pequeños listones de luz tenue como si fueran un cuadro recién pintado. Lo extraño de sentir su corazón y aún así ser incapaz de escucharlo. Por ese momento todo se volvió etereo...

Estaba tan asombrada que había sido incapaz de cerrar los ojos a tiempo. Miraba sin mirar, y al no mirar, veía todo.

-ah... -se había separado su boca de la de ella. Aquél contacto estaba terminando pero...

-hm -ahora era el turno de él de sorprenderse.

Tan sólo un segundo y ella ya había levantado el cuerpo sobre las puntas de sus pies volviendo a sellar aquel pacto... Se había ayudado además con el cuello de la camisa de él y se sostenía en perfecto equilibrio mientras apretaba los ojos rogando porque aquello no fuera un sueño.

Temerosa sentía el corazón penderle de un hilo.

Temblaba...

Igual que él lo hacía...

Temblaban...

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, rodeando su pequeña figura atrayéndola hacia él. Y el mundo volvía a detenerse... ¡Sentía deseos de llorar! ... Estaba tan contenta, incluso si aquello no era más que juntar sus labios, incluso si aún era muy niña. Sentía, que ese momento, le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Aquella vieja melodía volvía a envolverlos en ese mundo etereo. Encerrados dentro de la burbuja del mundo que empezaba a nacer para ellos.

* * *

-Chise chan

-¿Qué pasa Chiho chan?

Dos jovencitas rubias, gemelas para ser exactos, descansaban al fin en sus respectivos futones dentro de la pequeña habitación que compartían. Estaban agotadas de la pequeña celebración de horas atrás aunque por dentro lamentaran haberse tenido que ir tan pronto. Ambas habían estado emocionadas de conocer a Kobato y tan pronto la habían visto habían quedado más que sorprendidas. Esperaban a alguien mayor, cierto, después de todo se suponía que era una vieja amiga de Sayaka san, aunque ahora podían entender porqué tal vez su madre no la conocía. Pero la joven en sí se ganaba el cariño con la pura sonrisa. Y lo que había sido aún mejor, era el haber visto a Fujimoto san tan celoso de aquella joven que hasta Doumoto había estado haciéndolo enojar a propósito. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, además la joven había demostrado tener una voz excepcionalmente bella. Nunca antes habían visto a alguien como ella...

-Fue muy interesante, ¿verdad?

Ambas miraban el techo de la habitación con un deje de ensoñación mientras pensaban lo mismo en sus mentes. ¿De verdad, no la habían visto antes?

-Lo fue -respondió Chise -Sentí mucha nostalgia -confesó

-Yo también -concordó su hermana.

Aquella canción volvía a sonar en sus recuerdos. Aquella canción y la misma luna de esa noche brillaron en sus recuerdos. Se habían sentido tan solas a pesar de tenerse la una a la otra por aquélla época. Pero **alguien **había sido capaz de sanar sus corazones...

_Haru ni saku hanna_

_natsu hirou karu sodaio_

Poco a poco, aquel recuerdo se fue colando en sus memorias. Y mientras la letra de la canción sonaba, la figura de la joven perdida de sus recuerdos comenzaba a dibujarse de nuevo.

_kokoro no naka nii_

_kizamarette kira meku_

Y ya no había dudas.

Chiho sonrió entonces.

-Chise chan

-¿nani?

-Creo que ya recuerdo a Kobato san -confesó.

Y la sonrisa adornó el rostro de su hermana también.

-Sí, yo también Chiho.

_Watashi no teo, kimi no teo..._

* * *

Se separó entonces...

Se separó antes de abrir los ojos incluso...

Aquél contacto había terminado...

Pero el temblor de sus cuerpos seguía. Y el corazón les seguía palpitando con fuerza. Aquella música estaba terminando. Pero no así la magia de aquella burbuja.

Se miraron a los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo. Él los había abierto antes que ella y había podido apreciar sonrojo en sus mejillas, la dulce imagen del rostro de la pequeña paloma enamorado, sus labios entreabiertos. Y si el deseo de volver a besarlos lo había atacado en ese instante, ése mismo deseo se hizo mucho más intenso al momento en que ella abrió sus ojos...

Ése brillo en su mirada... que era el mismo que el de la suya. Se miraron así mismos en los ojos del otro.

Las manos de ella fueron perdiendo su fuerza sobra la tela de la camisa del castaño y resbalaron lentamente hasta refugiarse la una sobre la otra sobre el pecho de su dueña. Ya no se sostenía sobre las puntas de los pies, finalmente había pisado "la tierra" aunque aún se sintiera como una especie de algodón de azúcar más que como concreto. Ésa tensión que ambos habían mantenido al besarse se disipó entonces. Se disipó en la forma en la que los hombros de ambos se relajaron, en la manera en que él seguía sosteniéndola por los hombros pero sin realmente abrazarla.

Se pertenecían entonces.

...

-Kiyokazu kun, ya nos retiramos

Con un parpadeo por parte de ambos aquella burbuja acabó por romperse. El sonido de una ciudad ajetreada que difícilmente dormía por las noches volvía a colarse en sus oídos. Se separó de ella y respondió sin despegarla vista de su compañera.

-Sí, en seguida voy -le dijo y escuchó los pasos de su hermana alejarse, sin duda alguna los había visto... -vuelvo en seguida -le dijo a la joven frente a él y entró a prisa a la habitación dejando la puerta de cristal medio abierta. Lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera despedirse también aunque fuera de lejos. Ella así lo hizo, pero fue incapaz de desviar la vista de él.

Lo miró...

Y ese sueño en el que algo se rompía volvió a posarse en su mente.

-¿Por qué, mi corazón se siente ligeramente oprimido? -se cuestionó en voz alta. Iorogi le miraba atento. -Fujimoto san -susurró acongojada...

Aquel cristal se rompió y era fácil poder ver la figura que había detrás de ella... Aquél muchacho del que seguramente la había separado. Pero tan pronto estuvo cerca de ver el rostro del mismo cerró los ojos asustada.

Tenía miedo... Miedo de que la persona que estaba buscando, no fuera su Fujimoto san...

* * *

A/N: Necesito releer el manga =.=


	7. Quiero que recuerdes aunque no todo

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. __u.u_

_PS: ¿Alguien puede recomendarme una buena página donde pueda releer o descargar el manga? Por fa! Se los agradeceré mucho. =)_

* * *

"Quiero que me recuerdes, pero... No quisiera que tuvieras que recordarlo todo." =(

_Ése sueño, se posaba de nuevo en su mente._

-aha...

Estaba recostada sobre un futón, en medio de la habitación principal. La luna se reflejaba a través de los cristales de la ventana, lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo en el denso cielo, el amanecer estaba cerca de posarse en el firmamento.

_La perseguía constantemente... ése sueño..._

Era una noche fría y aún así, su cuerpo estaba sudando. Se agitaba entre el cobertor, luchando por alejarse de algo invisible, algo presente únicamente en su mente...

* * *

-¡Ah!

Le había despertado una angustia tan fuerte en el pecho que éste había terminado doliéndole. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sentía la agitación en su pecho reflejarse en su respiración acelerada. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Una vez lo hizo su mirada se cruzó con la de Iorogi. El pequeño estaba de pie frente a su futón con el semblante demasiado serio para la figura de peluche que tenía.

-Levántate -Le ordenó, el brillo en sus ojos transfería una fiereza que hizo que Kiyokazu hiciera como le ordenaba, a pesar de la confusión que sentía. -Ella te necesita.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. En cuanto escuchó la declaración por parte del pequeño salió corriendo a buscarla.

-¡Kobato! -gritó tan pronto entró en la habitación en la que descansaba la joven.

La buscó con la mirada entre la penumbra de la habitación y la encontró hecha un ovillo en la esquina del cuarto. Temblando.

Se acercó a ella preocupado y posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica. Ésta saltó asustada y su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Estaba... llorando.

-Kobato... -murmuro angustiado.

¿Qué había pasado?, se cuestionaba.

-Fujimoto san... -gimió ella aún entre lágrimas, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Le tomó un segundo recomponerse para ser capaz de abrazarla. Y cuando lo hizo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en un intento de darle consuelo, mientras le decía una y otra vez:

-Tranquila. Estoy aquí.

Estaba temblando bajo el abrazo del castaño. Lloraba inconsolable mientras el chico sentía el corazón resquebrajársele en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué? Era todo lo que preguntaba Kobato en su mente. ¿Por qué?

Tenía miedo... Miedo de que la persona que estaba buscando, no fuera su Fujimoto san... Se aferraba a la tela de su camisa con fuerza y apretando los párpados sin conseguir evitar el derramar lágrimas.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la joven consiguiera lograr el volver a dormirse. Fujimoto estaba recargado en esa esquina mientras abrazaba la figura durmiente de ella. Seguía acariciando su cabeza con ternura mientras la miraba con el semblante preocupado. Habia aún muchas dudas en su cabeza con respecto a toda la historia que la envolvía. Y sentía que ya era hora de empezar a atar algunos cabos. Fijó la vista en Iorogi que estaba de pie a la entrada de la habitación y que compartía el mismo semblante que él.

"Bien" pensó Kiyokazu "al menos no tendría que obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad".

* * *

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Kobato dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de huéspedes. Al principio le había costado trabajo a Kiyokazu dejarla de nuevo en el futón sin que se despertara, pero después de varios intentos al fin lo había conseguido. Él y Iorogi se encontraban sentados en la sala del departamento del chico, quien en ese momento estaba tomando una taza de café sentado en el sillón mientras se masajeaba las sienes intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba. El pequeño por su parte estaba sentado en el respaldo del sillón que estaba enfrente del chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

Habían acordado que era el momento de hablar las cosas en claro. Principalmente Iorogi, quien, al ver la confesión del chico la noche anterior y la reacción de Kobato ante éste, había comprendido que el tiempo era algo crucial si quería tener éxito en su misión de hacer feliz a la joven y rescatar a su ángel antes de que éste desapareciera dentro del alma de su receptor.

-Yo soy Iorogi, el rey de los espíritus. -Comenzó.

Kiyokazu le miró atentamente, olvidando de momento su dolor de cabeza. Por primera vez estaba dispuesto a no cuestionar, dudar ni interrumpir al pequeño. Su corazón le gritaba que lo importante ahora era el bienestar de la chica y no pelear con el peluche. Iorogi al ver que él le prestaba atención continuó.

-En este mundo existen tres reinos. El reino del Cielo. El reino del Infierno. Y el reino de los Espíritus. -Su semblante se había vuelto serio de pronto -Hace siete años, por primera vez en la historia los tres reinos se reunieron. Fue entonces cuando la conocí.

-¿A Kobato? -cuestionó el castaño.

Iorogi negó con la cabeza, el pesar evidente en sus ojos.

-No. A Suishou…

-¿Suishou? -el chico le miró confundido enarcando una ceja. ¿De qué iba aquello?, se cuestionó. El pequeño suspiró.

-El Cielo es un lugar complejo -explicó. -Quizá más complejo que el mundo de los humanos, pues allá todo tiene que ser perfecto. Los ángeles nacen de un huevo especial que crece en el árbol de la vida. Ése árbol debe ser custodiado por el ángel que tenga el corazón más puro y encima goce de una melodiosa voz que arrulle a los no nacidos. Suishou era el ángel encargado cuando yo fui al Cielo. Antes de él había estado en su lugar Kohakú.

Kiyokazu se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre. Pues conocía al aludido. El recuerdo del mismo brilló desde sus rizos dorados hasta la amabilidad de su sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿por qué está aquí en la Tierra entonces? -cuestionó.

-Ésa es otra historia que no concierne a la nuestra. -Replicó el pequeño restándole importancia. No era su derecho el hablar de la historia amorosa de otros después de todo, -sólo te diré que cuando él se retiro, Suishou tomó su lugar. Y cuando yo la conocí me enamoré perdidamente de ella... -confesó con cierta tristeza en sus ojos brillaba un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia.

El castaño le miró con pesar, sin saber exactamente qué sentir. No conocía la forma real de Iorogi y le era difícil imaginárselo enamorado de un ángel, pero por el pesar y la tristeza con la que había confesado aquello sentía que debía compartir ese sentir que más que tristeza parecía ser culpa.

-Al final inicié una guerra para conseguirla… -Continuó consiguiendo por fin el que el chico entendiera el porqué de su pesar -Y nuestro mundos se cruzaron. Yo caí en la Tierra, en el tiempo en el que vivía Kobato en aquél hospital. Siglos antes de tu existencia. Tu anterior yo también estaba allí.

-¿Mi anterior yo? -se exaltó, aquello le resultó difícil de creer. Podía aceptar que existía el Cielo, el Infierno e incluso el mundo de los Espíritus, suponía que porque era algo que les inculcaban desde niños. Pero la reencarnación era un tema totalmente aparte. Y si bien lo había aceptado de tanto de Kohaku como de Kobato se convencía que era porque ellas eran "especiales" desde un principio. El no tenía recuerdos de memorias pasadas además.

Iorogi parecía haber entendido los pensamientos del chico, ya que de inmediato le explicó.

-Todas las almas cuando mueren regresan a su origen y después de cierto tiempo regresan a la Tierra para reencarnar en nuevas vidas y así se repite el ciclo sin fin -Esperó un instante a que Kiyokazu asimilara sus palabras, luego prosiguió. -Cuando llegué a ese lugar, Kobato... Ella creyó que me estaban atacando injustamente. Y se atravesó en medio del fuego cruzado todo con tal de salvarme.

Su voz se perdió un instante al igual que lo hizo la del castaño. Escuchar que la niña que amaba había muerto, aunque hubiese sido siglos atrás en otra vida, le había hecho sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba.

-…fue allí cuando perdió su vida. -Concluyó. -Después de eso fui tomado prisionero. Y Dios me dio la sentencia de ayudar a Kobato a cumplir su deseo, pues sólo de esa manera podría volver a mi forma original al igual que el resto de mis compañeros que se levantaron en guerra conmigo. De otro modo terminaría condenado a esta figura por la eternidad. El resto ya lo sabes.

Kiyokazu bajó la mirada, perdiéndose dentro de las ondulaciones de su café olvidado sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué crees que esto sigue siendo importante ahora? -Le cuestionó al pequeño todavía sin mirarlo después de transcurridos unos minutos. No estaba seguro de haber hecho la pregunta correcta pero sí del hecho que necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido para poder comprender porqué era que Kobato había renacido en su época.

-Probablemente ella ha estado soñando con eso. -Contestó atrayendo de nuevo la atención del chico -La manera en la que sufre... -suspiró con pesar -Ya te lo dije, tú también viviste en esa época y en aquél entonces la perdiste por mi culpa.

Kiyokazu sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. Aquella confesión le estaba alterando más de lo que se permitiría admitir en voz alta. Pero no eran necesarias las palabras, Iorogi era capaz de entender el torbellino de emociones que el chico estaba sintiendo. Dolor, angustia, miedo... rencor.

-Kobato pidió renacer al lado de esa persona especial -dijo Kiyokazu una vez logró calmar la ira que estaba en su pecho, cuyo corazón pendía de resolver otra duda aún más importante que el hecho de pelear por algo que ya había ocurrido y por tanto imposible de cambiar -¿Esa persona era yo?

Iorogi desvió la vista de la figura de él.

-Realmente no lo sé. En ésa época tú eras mucho más grande que ella de lo que lo eres ahora.

-¿Eh? -le miró confundido.

-Aunque supongo que si al final ella renació en esta época es porque efectivamente se trataba de ti -inquirió. -Pero... aún si yo no hubiese entrado en ese momento de la historia ella igual hubiese muerto -Declaró con solemnidad.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó desconcertado elevando la voz una octava -¡Por qué?

-Kobato padecía una enfermedad incurable en aquella época y me temo que también en ésta -confesó afligido.

El castaño se alteró levantándose de un salto.

-¿También en ésta? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -exigió saber, por lo que le había dicho la chica se suponía que ya no corría peligro. Entonces, ¿por qué?

-El cuerpo de Kobato es débil y si bien pidió renacer jamás pidió una vida diferente -declaró en tono mortuorio.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y el temor se aunó en su pecho.

-¡! Significa eso que...

-Sí -asintió el pequeño interrumpiéndole -renació con las mismas características que en su anterior vida.

Afligido, consternado y preocupado, el joven cayó desconsolado de nuevo sobre el sillón. Su mirada perdida en un punto distante del suelo y sus manos sujetando su cabeza en un claro gesto de desesperación.

-Pero aún hay esperanza -le dijo Iorogi, Kiyokazu le miró al instante con un brillo temeroso en sus ojos.

-¿y cuál es? -murmuró en tono bajo.

El rostro de Iorogi volvió a enseriarse con ese gesto de tristeza y pesar.

-El alma de Shisou está dentro del cuerpo de Kobato y lentamente la ha estado curando.

El rostro de Kiyokazu se iluminó al oír aquello y una amplia sonrisa llena de esperanza comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

-Pero aquí es donde viene lo complicado -le advirtió el pequeño.

Una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

-Si permanece mucho tiempo dentro de ella, morirá -declaró, el chico le miró con pesar, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más al asimilar todas y cada una de las consecuencias que traería aquello. -Entenderás que no puedo permitir eso, ¿cierto?

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer? -le retó el chico en tono defensivo. Si bien no tenía nada en contra de Shisou, no tenía intenciones de perder a Kobato por ésta -Yo tampoco puedo permitir que Kobato muera. -Declaró casi gritando.

La furia ante la acusación implícita en la declaración del castaño estalló en los ojos del pequeño.

-¡Yo tampoco lo pretendo!

-¿Entonces? -exigió saber.

-Si ella recuerda -comenzó -si ella vuelve a aceptarte como su persona más importante yo habré cumplido mi misión. Y también Shisou -le explico. -¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? -su tono era desesperado -Es crucial el que logres conquistarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tanto tú como yo terminemos perdiendo a quien fervientemente hemos intentado salvar.

Iorogi le miró con la advertencia marcada en sus ojos. Kiyokazu le sostuvo la mirada decidida y molesta hasta que finalmente asimiló y aceptó las palabras del pequeño. Aún no entendía del todo cómo el hecho de que Kobato recordara salvaría a ambas chicas. Pero por la determinación del pequeño le era imposible ir en contra de lo que le planteaba, y además tenía que ser justo. Tal y como Kohaku se lo había dicho era evidente que Iorogi amaba a Kobato y estaba más que comprometido a cumplir el deseo de la joven, había cuidado de ella incluso antes de que él conociera a la paloma. Podría decir que le ganaba el derecho de protegerla por antiguedad. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también tenía prisa por conquistar a la joven de ojos marrones.

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, relajando sus hombros. La tensión abandonó el resto de su cuerpo. Mantuvo la mirada un instante en dirección a la habitación en la que descansaba la chica por la que había latido su corazón día tras día con la esperanza de encontrarla. No iba a perderla ahora, eso nunca.

Y, si ella estaba enferma, haría lo que fuera con tal de curarla. Incluso hacer las paces con el molesto peluche de felpa que tenía en frente.

-De acuerdo -le dijo, con el semblante igual de serio que el de su compañero -Tú ganas, haré todo lo que me digas.

* * *

**_Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente... Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel._**

Kobato miraba por la ventana el paisaje cálido de los prados de Kyoto. El tren se movía a prisa y era imposible ver la imagen próxima sin marearse, por eso miraba más allá, a los prados verdes que brillaban bajo el sol. Añoraba poder correr a prisa por ellos, sentir el viento golpeándole el rostro y reír a carcajadas mientras iba de la mano de aquella persona.

-No te preocupes, irás pronto.

Se giró para ver al hombre al que le pertenecía aquella voz, pero su mirada se quedó a medio camino. Fija en aquella mano varonil sobre las suyas.

_**Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente... Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel.**_

-Mhm -asintió con lentitud sintiéndose ligeramente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que viajaba con él.

**_Cuanto tiempo tardara ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? ¿__Dónde está?_**

Le escuchó sonreír, así de absurdo como sonaba y luego alejó la mano de nuevo, sentándose "correctamente" en su asiento. La joven tenía el aliento atrapado en su pecho, salía con dificultad y actuaba con timidez.

-Esto... -comenzó con pena, su mirada fija en sus manos que aferraban con fuerza la tela de su vestido azul, el joven abogado le miró entonces con curiosidad -estoy muy contenta de poder salir de viaje contigo -dijo al fin, la voz le había salido temblorosa.

**_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo... Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial._**

-A mí también me da mucho gusto -respondió él y el corazón de ella dio un salto -verás que poco a poco tu salud se irá recuperando.

Había estado a punto de volverle la mirada sonriente, pero aquella declaración le había cortado la inspiración.

Llevaba tiempo enamorada de quien fuera su representante legal. Le quería y admiraba desde niña y le amaba desde que se había vuelto adolescente. Tenían doce años de edad de diferencia... Ella tenía apenas catorce y él veintiseis. Hacía nueve años que se conocían.

_**¡Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar!**_

Y nada había pasado aún...

Kobato era huérfana y él trabajaba en el orfanato en aquél entonces, una vez cumplió dieciocho se la llevó a vivir con él. Ella había estado más que feliz de vivir con él en aquella casa ubicada a las afueras de Kyoto. Y compartir el techo con él bastó para que ella se enamorara de él.

_**No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente... Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies.**_

-¿No estás cansada? -le preguntó él de pronto sonando preocupado, después de un rato de estar sumergidos en un cómodo silencio.

-No -negó con la cabeza apresuradamente aún con la mirada fija en su regazo -estoy bien. -sonrió.

-Puedes recargarte en mí si quieres dormir.

_**Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre... Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer.**_

Los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron en asombro y el corazón le dio un salto emocionado. Lo conocía bien y sabía que él no era de los que hacían bromas. Había cuidado de ella durante todos esos años y jamás la había dejado sola ni se había quejado de los gastos médicos y de las horas de desvelo cuando ella sufría algún ataque.

Ella sabía dentro de su corazón que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Lo sabía por el temblor que había bailado en su voz al sugerirle aquello.

Pero también sabía que él no era de los que podía expresar sin problemas cómo se sentía. Y el corazón se calmó un poco al razonar aquello.

**_Cuanto tiempo tardara ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_**

-¿Puedo hacerlo? -cuestionó nerviosa y con el alma pendiéndole de un hilo mientras desviaba de nuevo la vista a la imagen detrás de la ventana.

_**¿Dónde está?**_

Le escuchó removerse en su asiento y después de un instante su corazón se exaltó aún más al sentir que le rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

_**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial.**_

Al principio el gesto había sido algo rígido y le había sido imposible el evitar abrir los ojos en asombro mientras permanecía reclinada sobre el costado del chico. Mas sin embargo, después de unos segundos, su corazón volvió a bailar al ritmo del hombre que la abrazaba y su cuerpo se relajó en su abrazo.

Una sonrisa subió hasta sus labios y le sintió suspirar por encima de su cabeza.

_**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar.**_

No era tonta. Y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Ese viaje después de todo era una despedida... Así que pensó que debía aprovechar el tiempo que aún le quedaba con él, mientras aún tuviera fuerzas para moverse. Lo haría. Se decidió descansando su mano sobre la del chico quien se exaltó ante el gesto y le miró al instante.

_**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial**_

Ella le devolvió el gesto y levantó poco a poco el rostro hacia los finos rasgos que conformaban el suyo. Reconoció el sentimiento que bailaba en las orbes esmeralda de su compañero detrás de aquellas pequeñas gafas, después de todo era el mismo que habitaba los suyos.

-Kiyokazu kun -susurró...

-Kobato... -respondió él en el mismo tono ahogado.

¡La amaba! ...Y estaba a punto de perderla.

_**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar**_

__Aquella emoción terminó liberando sus sentimientos y en un sutil movimiento selló sus labios con los de ella...

Ella se dejó hacer por supuesto. No había necesidad de pedir permiso. No había necesidad de esperar. No había necesidad de nada más que fundirse el uno en el otro. Y cayeron sin dudarlo dentro de aquél hermoso y triste sentimiento. A sabiendas de que no podían permitirse un mañana que les diera un futuro. A sabiendas de que no sabían si tendrían siquiera un mañana.

"A sabiendas de que los dos sufrirían cuando lo inevitable sucediera."

Se abrazaron entonces. Sin poder hacer nada más. Saborearon el momento.

Recordando, grabando cada uno de los matices de ese momento. El calor, la luz, la oscuridad que los envolvió al pasar el tren por un túnel... el aroma, la textura de la tela del vestido de ella, sus manos sobre sus hombros, las de ella aferradas a la tela de la camisa de él mientras le sujetaba por la espalda. Su perfume... su respiración entrecortada.

Y el latir de dos corazones que se habían fusionado en uno... La agonía y el placer de tener algo con la seguridad de que se perdería...

_**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar **_

Le miró directamente siendo consciente del recuerdo. Y por fin pudo reconocer a la persona a la que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Se dejó envolver por la magia de esa ilusión permitiéndose el volver a saborear aquella boca, mientras el alivio embargaba su cuerpo y un único pensamiento se formaba en su mente. Sintiéndole y viéndole al mismo tiempo...

"Ah..." -suspiró "Así que había sido él después de todo".

La luz brilló a través de la ventana, bañándole el rostro de esa luz cálida. Sin duda el sueño había terminado. Abrió lentamente los ojos al tiempo en que una sonrisa surcaba las comisuras de sus labios.

_**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar.**_

Por fin... había encontrado la felicidad.

* * *

A/N: Tengo que confesar que no estoy muy segura de cómo seguir esta historia =.= la canción por cierto es de Jessie y Joy - Me quiero enamorar.


	8. Sobre una nube de azúcar

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, punto. __u.u_

* * *

"Sobre una nube de azúcar... el recuerdo quedó atrapado como un dulce." =(

-¡Buenos días!

-Ah, buenos días...

Una radiante Kobato había salido de la habitación de huéspedes tan sonriente que la expresión de Kiyokazu casi se petrifica por más de un par de segundos, el pan orneado con mantequilla se quedó a medio camino de su boca. A pesar de que le miraba perplejo, la chica no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y con ese aire tan ligero y brillante se sentó justo enfrente del moreno.

-Pan francés, hace mucho que no lo como -exclamó sonriente.

-Eh, pensé que te gustaría -musitó el chico siguiendo los movimientos de ella con la mirada, la mantequilla caliente goteaba sobre el plato.

-Gracias, me encanta -respondió sentándose a la mesa y tomando uno de dichos panes para darle una mordida.

Iorogi al igual que el moreno, estaba perplejo, si no fuera porque tenía que aparentar ser un muñeco probablemente le atacaría con preguntas en ese momento. Por suerte, Kiyokazu decidió hacer eco a los pensamientos del peluche.

-Te ves... muy contenta.

Ella sonrió sonrojada antes de responder.

-Es que la tormenta ya se terminó.

-¿ah? -él le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Tuve un sueño muy hermoso -le explicó.

-¿Un sueño muy hermoso?

-Hai! -exclamó sonriendo para luego agachar la vista apenada, sus manos sostenían el pan nerviosamente y un tenue rubor coloreó sus mejillas -y tú estabas en él.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en asombro. Se debatía entre querer cuestionarle si de verdad no recordaba nada de la pesadilla de la noche anterior o del hecho de que ella se quedara dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos. No podía. No quería. Ella estaba tan sonriente que fuera cual fuera el sueño que ella hubiera tenido era un mejor recuerdo que el mal trago de la madrugada. Y acabó por tragarse esas dudas para poder dedicarle una sonrisa honesta.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

Kobato levantó la mirada sorprendida y su corazón comenzó de nuevo a batir las alas. Cada vez estaba más que convencida de que sin duda Kiyokazu era la persona que había estado buscando. Aún no entendía muy bien cómo se relacionaban las cosas pero sentía en su corazón que aquél lugar al que ella añoraba ir era especial precisamente porque él se encontraba allí.

Y su sonrisa se hizo aún más resplandeciente.

Por un momento se quedaron así, sonriéndose y mirándose fijamente, con ese brillo particular en los ojos que suele tener la gente enamorada. Ese momento quizá podría haber liderado a un beso, sino fuera porque misteriosamente la cuchara del café saltó directo al rostro del muchacho.

-Ah! -soltó un gritito al recibir el golpe cerca del ojo derecho, y se llevó una mano al rostro para sobar la parte golpeada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó ella levantándose para atenderlo -¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes -le respondió alejándola con la mano. "Ese perro de peluche me las pagará más tarde", pensó el moreno.

-No imaginé que tuvieras duendes en tu casa.

-¿Ah?

El enojo se le disipó de improviso. "¿Duendes?" Le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Fue increíble como la cuchara salió volando -exclamó emocionada -en Izumo y en Kyoto esto es algo normal, pero esta es la primera vez que me toca presenciar algo así en Tokyo.

Un ligero sudor resbaló por la frente del muchacho. A veces, era fácil olvidarse de la diferencia de edades, pero ciertamente sólo a veces. Aunque por otro lado, si el mundo de los espíritus existía realmente junto con el Cielo y el Infierno, ¿por qué no el de los duendes? Decidió concederle eso al menos de momento, cualquier cosa que siguiera ocultando el plan que tenía en mente junto con el muñeco de felpa.

-Eh, en Tokyo también sucede a menudo -rió nerviosamente.

El brillo en los ojos de la chica se hizo más grande.

* * *

Esa mañana el día estaba nublado. Era bastante adecuado, pensaba Doumoto mientras perdía la vista en el paisaje gris tras la ventana de su consultorio. Aquella noche la había dormido a medias. No porque padeciera de insomnio, no porque hubiese llegado algún paciente de emergencia y ciertamente no porque hubiese sufrido alguna pesadilla. No. El sueño que había tenido se asemejaba más a un recuerdo.

Lo triste, era que el recuerdo no era verdaderamente suyo; o, mejor dicho, la joven en el recuerdo le pertenecía a alguien más. ¿Por qué la habría olvidado? Ella había sido tan especial hace ya tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué era incapaz de recordarla? ¿Por qué incluso ella misma no le reconocía? ¿Por qué era Kiyokazu el único que nunca la olvidó? Y tal vez, pensaba, ésa era la razón por la que ella le pertenecía sólo a él.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, revelando a la joven maestra con el semblante agitado.

-Hola Doumoto, vine tan pronto como pude -le dijo.

Pero el aludido no se giró a verla. No fue capaz de nada más que agachar la mirada con el semblante afligido. ¿Cómo podía decir lo que tenía pensado decir? Saberse tan alejado de la joven lo había hecho sentir esa misma aflicción de hacía 4 años, cuando ella sin saberlo le rechazó.

La mujer le miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenías razón Sayaka -le dijo aún sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? -ella le miró confusa pero con un presentimiento de saber a lo que se refería.

-Ya... la recordé -le confesó al fin. -Y de algún modo duele.

-Doumoto...!

Entonces lo entendió. Incluso antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo y se sintió terrible por lo que estaba seguramente sintiendo el chico. Quien, con la voz agitándose en un leve temblor, se giró al fin para poder verla de frente.

-Me hiciste recordar que yo estaba enamorado de ella

-¡Ah! -ella sintió el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho que él estaba transmitiendo a través de su mirada y por un instante deseó estar en alguna otra parte.

-Pero ella... a quien quería era a Kiyokazu -concluyó el joven sonriendo débilmente.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí.

-No. -la interrumpió él. -Debiste. Debías hacerlo. De otro modo aún seguiría atrapado sin saber porqué no puedo seguir adelante -explicó -ahora lo entiendo, es como si al olvidarla hubiera dejado en pausa esa parte de mi vida y no era capaz de buscar a nadie más. Así tenía que ser.

Ella caviló sus palabras durante unos minutos. Y se encontró pensando lo mismo que él pero para consigo misma. Hasta antes de olvidarla, ella había estado intentando unir a Kiyokazu con Kobato; pero cuando ella se esfumó su deseo de que su hermano encontrara a alguien especial se desvaneció con ella. Tal vez, esta vez, dependía de ellos el salvar un corazón.

-Jamás quise olvidar este sentimiento. Estoy feliz de recordarla -murmuró él con una sonrisa honesta -Muchas gracias, Sayaka.

-Entiendo lo que dices -le habló ella al fin -yo también siento lo mismo. Doumoto, la razón por la que te gustaba tanto Kobato chan era porque ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importar las consecuencias, cierto?

-Así es -asintió él, soltando las palabras en un suspiro.

-Por lo que sé, Kobato chan ha sufrido mucho desde que todos nos olvidamos. Puede que, a lo mejor, ahora nos toque a nosotros hacer algo por ella. Por todo el bien que ella hizo por nosotros.

Él la miró entonces, dejándose envolver por ese sentimiento. No podía negarlo. Pensaba lo mismo que ella. Deseaba el poder hacer algo más que dejarla ir.

-Quiero desaparecer esas heridas de ayer -contestó.

El rostro de Sayaka se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

El parque estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba. Por un momento había pensado que quizá habría encontrado un hecho nuevo como que el agua era menos. Pero no había sido así. El lago brillaba por debajo de él y dibujaba pequeñas vibraciones en su superficie. Aún con las nubes cubriendo el Sol, la belleza del parque daba la impresión de que el día era perfecto para salir a pasear incluso si el cielo amenazaba con llover.

Sentado sobre el puente Iorogi suspiró.

-Haa...

Al fin llegaba ese endemoniado ángel, pensó.

-Iorogi san.

Kohakú como siempre sonreía ajeno a los pensamientos del rey de los espíritus. Su semblante sereno le miraba expectante como alguien que le guardara mucho afecto y admiración para ser un ángel. El pequeño peluche no planeaba andarse con rodeos.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Kohaku.

Y fue directamente al grano.

-Quiero ir al Cielo -declaró, elevando su rostro hacia dicho firmamento.

El ángel le miró con ternura aún apesar de que sus cejas se juntaban en un gesto casi de tristeza. Pero no había otra opción. Desde el momento en que le había citado en aquél lugar ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir. Y estaba preparado para las consecuencias.

-Hai -le sonrió -hoy por la noche, subiremos al Cielo.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí la pareja de castaños caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la tienda en la que se rentaban los botes. Era el día de descanso de Kiyokazu y el chico había decidido que debía aprovechar el tiempo mientras aún lo tuviera. Especialmente cuando el perro de felpa había decidido desaparecer por el resto del día. Y, sin más, había invitado a Kobato a dar un paseo por el parque.

El mismo parque en el que había ocurrido su despedida.

-Y la señorita dijo que podía convertirla en una guardería, ¿no sería grandioso? -exclamó Kobato, enfrascada en su conversación y con el semblante sonriente.

Muy a su pesar el de Kiyokazu no lucía exactamente igual al de ella.

-Supongo -murmuró sin molestarse a mirarla.

Ella se paró en seco.

-¿No te parece bueno?

Obligándolo a él a detenerse. Y ante la pregunta el chico arrugó el gesto. ¿Qué podía decirle? La verdad es que no podía imaginarse a la joven a cargo de toda una guardería ella sola. Especialmente no con el historial que recordaba tenía.

-En realidad... -empezó, intentando en vano buscar algo agradable que decir. Y la frase concluyó mientras el desviaba la vista algo incómodo.

-En realidad...? -presionó ella, no dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Después de todo era el proyecto de toda su vida de lo que estaban hablando.

Y ante la intensa mirada de ella él no pudo por más que suspirar resignado.

-Temo por los niños que estén a tu cargo -confesó.

-¡Ah! -Y ella saltó furiosa -¡Fujimoto san eres muy cruel!

-hahaha -aunque por muy enojada que estuviera ella jamás lograría lucir intimidante y por ende, su actitud le resultó tan infantil que el muchacho terminó soltando la risa -eso es porque eres muy atolondrada -le explicó.

Sus cachetes seguían inflados y su cabeza seguía echando nubecitas de humo de vez en cuando mientras que él seguía riendo. Ella giró dispuesta a avanzar cuando de pronto la imagen que la recibió al frente la hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó él al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de la chica.

-Creo que ya había venido a este lugar... -le dijo y él saltó sorprendido y esperanzado, tal vez hacerla recordar sería más fácil de lo que pensaba -Pero qué extraño yo nunca había estado antes en Tokyo -contestó después con una risa cantarina acompañando sus palabras, desechando aquél pensamiento casi de inmediato.

Si hubiese sido alguien más. Probablemente la desilusión de aquella respuesta habría sido suficiente para deprimirse y seguir el día tratando obviar que aquello había ocurrido. Si hubiese sido alguien más.

Pero no lo era. Se trataba de Kiyokazu, quien no estaba decidido a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Quien de algún modo tenía el tiempo contado. Y no podía darse el lujo de atrasar las cosas más allá de los cuatro años que llevaban separados.

-Y si te dijera que una vez estuvimos en este lugar... -Su voz, combinada con la determinación que brillaba en su mirada, acabó por hacerla dar un pequeño brinquito, obligándola a mirarle directamente -Juntos, tú y yo... atrapados dentro de un sueño -concluyó.

-Fujimoto san -La mirada de ella había caído presa de la de él.

Kiyokazu caminó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos. Ella no lo rechazó, sino que por el contrario se entregó al sentimiento cálido que hacía latir su corazón a un ritmo lento. La clase de ritmo que antecede al vuelo.

-Tal vez ahora no lo recuerdes, pero prometí ayudarte a recuperarlo -continuó. -Ése deseo... que aún ahora si no puedes verlo, no está perdido.

El aire sopló entonces, convirtiéndose en una suave brisa. La mirada de ella cayó hasta posarse en las manos de ambos entrelazadas y el gesto se volvió acongojado.

-No sé si quiera recuperarlo -respondió, a penas en un susurro.

-No desesperes, te prometo que lo recuperaré para tí -le dijo levantando ligeramente la voz y con esa determinación tan firme.

-No es eso. -Volvió a negar ella sonriendo débilmente.

Él se sobresaltó confundido.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... -Los labios le temblaron un segundo y luego su rostro se volvió hacia el de él -¿Y si mi deseo cambió...?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en asombro.

-Tú...

-...Y si ahora quiero quedarme aquí? -le interrumpió -¿Puedo hacerlo?

Fue demasiado. Aquellas palabras le habían acabado inundándolo por completo. ¡No deseaba nada más! Incluso si ella nunca le recordaba, ¡no deseaba nada más! Nada más que no fuera estar con ella. Algo en su pecho se estrujó y no pude contenerse más.

Aprovechando el que sus manos estuviesen enlazadas la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-¡Fujimoto san! -saltó ella de asombro, con sus dos manos atrapadas entre el pecho de él y el de ella.

-Sólo un momento. -Murmuró él con el rostro escondido en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello de ella. -Déjame abrazarte así un momento.

-¡! "Este sentimiento", pensó.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción, abiertos ante el asombro que aquellas palabras habían instalado en su interior. Ligeramente las puntas de sus zapatillas tocaban apenas el suelo. Todo su cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos. Todo su ser protegido por él. Aquella emoción, aquél sentimiento la llenaba en ambas direcciones, de dentro hacia afuera y de afuera hacia adentro.

_"¿Por qué crees que no me importas?"_

Ella recordaba, una escena exactamente igual a esa.

_"No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma"_

Un abrazo que en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida.

_"Eres una tonta, casi pierdes la vida!"_

Y sin poder evitarlo, aquél sentimiento salió a modo de un silencioso llanto.

-Fujimoto san -murmuró contra el pecho de éste, dejando caer aquellas lágrimas.

_"¿Cuál... cuál de los dos pasteles te gustó más?"_

Todo ese tiempo, había tenido tanto miedo de que se tratara de otra persona a la que quería en sus sueños.

_"No te vayas...!"_

Y todo ese tiempo había sido de él de quien la habían separado.

_"Hay un lugar al que debo ir"_

Ése último recuerdo la inundó tanto que en su mente había regresado a ese momento, ese momento en el que su cuerpo se disolvía en pétalos de flores.

-Fujimoto san -murmuró asustada, aferrándose a la tela de la camisa de Kiyokazu -¡No me sueltes! -le rogó entre lágrimas

-Kobato!

En respuesta él la atrajo más hacia sí, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Quiero quedarme aquí. -Sollozaba -Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Kobato...

Un instante después ella se había desmayado. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento estaban de vuelta en el apartamento del chico.

"Lo lamento" -había dicho ella, disculpándose por su cita fallida.

"Está bien" -había dicho él, asegurándole que cualquier lugar bastaba mientras estuvieran juntos.

Ella no daba señas de recordar el pasado. Y él había decido ya no presionarla. Ella le había confesado las imágenes que había visto en su mente y él le había asegurado que aquellos recuerdos eran reales, pero que no necesitaba esforzarse. Se habían reencontrado.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Una risa de bebé se escuchó resonar por todo el departamento. La misma risa que pertenecía a un tierno conejo. Un conejo que siempre llevaba una flor en la mano, se recordó Kobato. Lo recordó incluso antes de despertar, antes de abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba recostada en un enorme futón, lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a dos personas. A las dos personas que compartían dicha cama. No se exaltó. Después de todo ella había sido la que había sugerido el que durmieran juntos. De todas maneras, pensó, él terminaría despierto hasta que ella se durmiera y de ese modo, al menos, él podría descansar un poco más que estando sentado a unos pasos de ella.

Sonrió levemente al recordar el sonrojo que había coloreado el rostro del chico y se sintió enrojecer al percatarse de los brazos de él envolviéndole el cuerpo por la espalda.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Aquella risita de bebé se había vuelto a escuchar. Y, deshaciendo el abrazo del chico, Kobato se levantó de la cama.

Aquella risa cantarina la guió hasta el balcón, en donde la luz de la luna bañaba de matices plateados el borde del mismo. Salió a su encuentro y de pronto ya no era la misma niña.

-Usagi chan -saludó sonriendo.

El conejo dió una vuelta en el aire antes de soltar la flor que llevaba en su mano. Dicha flor bajó danzando hasta la joven que estiró sus manos para sostenerla. La pequeña flor se mantuvo flotando sin llegar a tocar las palmas de la chica, pero siempre había sido así.

Suishou miró atentamente la flor que tenía en sus manos y luego sonrió con pesar.

-Entiendo -respondió al tiempo en que la flor desaparecía en una lluvia de luces fugaces. -Iorogi san -murmuró -hasta dónde has sido capaz de llegar por mí.

Usagi chan ya no estaba ahí, sólo se veía la luna y una que otra estrella parpadear en la cálida noche. Pero el ángel, apesar de tener la vista fija en el cielo, no miraba a ninguno de estos astros. No. Su mirada se perdía en un mundo al que ansiaba regresar.

* * *

A/N: ¿Alguien tiene ideas para un gran final? jejeje xD


	9. Conociendo el Cielo

_¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que en el disclaimer del primer capítulo puse KobatA en lugar de KobatO? xD Me hizo reír demasiado cuando lo vi._

_Disclaimer: Kobato no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá jamás. =/ so sad!_

* * *

"Conociendo el Cielo, viviendo en la Tierra." =)

La tarde había caído, el cielo estaba cubierto de tonos cobrizos y el aire cálido que aún flotaba en el ambiente no tardaría en tornarse frío. Podría haber sido un día tranquilo, pero el hospital estaba lleno de movimiento al igual que las calles que lo circundaban.

Pero él conocía el camino y no le fue difícil abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la recepción del tercer piso del hospital. Ahí lo atendería la enfermera que ya le conocía del último año en que su pequeña paloma había sido internada. Llegó sin problema al escritorio y tan pronto la joven levantó la vista al percatarse de su presencia preguntó directa y llanamente:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kobato?

La enfermera sonrió con empatía, conocía por lo que ambos chicos estaban atravesando y sabía por experiencia que nunca es fácil cuidar a un ser amado a sabiendas de que va a morir sin importar lo que hagas.

-Está descansando en la habitación, finalmente conseguimos que se quedara tranquila.

Aquello habría sido suficiente para calmar sus inquietudes, pero el inesperado y extraño suceso de la mañana le evitaba el permitir que su preocupación se detuviera allí.

-¿Aún no saben qué lo originó?

-Me temo que no -contestó con tristeza, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el chico -La herida que tiene tiene una forma muy extraña, no imaginamos qué pudo causarla -Explicó. La expresión de él se vio invadida por un gesto de congoja -Pero afortunadamente logramos contener la hemorragia

-Igual, el resultado será el mismo -concluyó tristemente sin poder mantener la mirada.

Un breve silencio siguió entonces. Un breve instante en el que la mujer sintió el deseo de animarle, habían sufrido tanto después de todo. Así que con una sonrisa comprensiva le habló de nuevo.

-La hora de visitas terminó, pero hay tanto movimiento en el hospital que seguro nadie notará si alguien entra a la habitación de la joven -Kiyokazu levantó la vista inmediatamente, una parte de él había empezado a comprender aquella declaración como una invitación -Seguro que yo no lo haré -le dijo guiñando el ojo.

Y al instante una sonrisa se posó en los labios del chico.

-Gracias.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta el final del pasillo, en donde dio vuelta a la izquierda rumbo al área de pacientes en estado terminal. Aquel camino deprimiría a cualquiera que no sintiera en su pecho el anhelo de ver a alguien querido, alguien a quien se aferra con todas sus fuerzas incluso cuando sabe que no debe hacerlo.

Llegó a su destino incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. La pequeña habitación había albergado a tres pacientes, uno de los cuales había fallecido tan sólo una semana antes. El segundo al final había sido transferido a otro hospital en Tokyo con la esperanza de que una operación pudiera acabar con la enfermedad que le comía el cuerpo. La última, era la que descansaba sobre la cama frente a la ventana; era la persona que él había estado viendo durante los dos últimos años.

Tomando una de las sillas que descansaban en la pared, se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas.

Estuvo en silencio un largo rato. Y la luz que entraba a través de la ventana se tiñó de rojo. La había mirado tantas veces de la misma forma... Y todas y cada una de esas veces deseaba que la vida que compartían fuese un poco más íntima. La había deseado suya y tal vez lo habría hecho, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Mirándola así, sin ningún cambio en su rostro. Sin ningún ruido proveniente de ella salvo por su respiración, el peso en su pecho se desplomó hasta caer al suelo y las murallas que le retenían su garganta se derrumbaron al sentir el impulso del deseo de desahogo que afloró en sus cuerdas vocales.

-Si viviéramos en un mundo libre de tanto protocolo, te habría dicho que te quería desde que nos conocimos -le dijo dejando atravesar la emoción en su voz pero no todavía en su rostro.

La joven no respondió.

-Te habría dicho que me gustaste desde que cumpliste los doce -continuó él. Y al instante la emoción se abrió paso a través de sus ojos, lentamente hasta dominarlos conforme hablaba -Te habría dicho que me enamoré de ti desde hace dos año y que te he deseado desde entonces.

La luz rojiza comenzó a difuminarse hasta volverse púrpura. Más rápido que lento, la luz nocturna empezó a abrirse paso desde el cielo.

-Te habría hecho mi esposa... De haber sabido tan solo, qué sentías lo mismo.

Sus labios se apretaron en un gesto de congoja. Las murallas que apretujaban su garganta ahora provenían desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de agua dulce.

-Desearía que pudieses volver a nacer junto a mí -Sus manos se cerraron apretando aún más la pequeña mano de la joven durmiente. -Desearía ir al lugar al que vas. Al menos así podría hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Tan fuerte que fueron incapaces de distinguir el leve movimiento de los dedos de ella al contraerse, abrazando así las manos que la aprisionaban...

Pero para Kiyokazu, el dueño de este sueño, ello no pasó desapercibido. Y al ver el rostro de su antiguo yo lamentarse vio también el de ella sobrepuesto al de él mismo, diciendo las mismas palabras que le había oído decir constantemente, día tras día, hace cuatro años.

-Ése es mi deseo / "Ése es mi deseo".

Y justo después se despertó.

* * *

El tono de oscuridad que había invadido su sueño era parecido a la oscuridad que lo recibió, con la pequeña diferencia de que una luz azul parpadeaba en un ritmo constante sobre el techo, acompañada de un "ti, ti, ti" que sin duda era una alarma. Giró sobre su cuerpo estirando la mano para apagarla y, tras hacerlo, fue allí que la vio.

-Kobato

Los párpados de la durmiente se apretujaron antes de abrirse y cerrarse en un parpadeo demasiado lento, indicando que aún estaba medio dormida pero que había sido capaz de distinguir la voz del chico llamándola.

-Fujimoto...san? -respondió buscándole el rostro.

El chico estaba encima de ella sosteniéndose por los codos para no apachurrarla bajo su peso y le dedicó una sonrisa tan pronto la mirada castaña de ella se selló con la suya.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo, pero me gustaría quedar contigo para cenar.

Le tomó un pequeño instante a la chica el entender las palabras de él. Pero tan pronto su mente se ajustó a la realidad que la envolvía, sus labios se contagiaron de la misma sonrisa y sus manos se animaron a cubrirle el rostro en una caricia.

-Hai, iré a buscarte al trabajo.

Aquél gesto tan cálido habría conseguido deshacerlo en un gesto de verguenza, tras el cual se habría apartado en un instante visiblemente avergonzado y con el rostro teñido de rojo; pero antes de que su habitual reacción le llegara al cuerpo, las palabras de Iorogi resonaron en su mente.

_"Ella sigue enferma."_

Así que se mantuvo quieto, dejándose acariciar por ella... por el tiempo que necesitó para poder apartarse sin ser descubierto del pesar que le embargaba. Incluso se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba un amplio suspiro que le devolvió las fuerzas.

-Hasta entonces, puedes seguir descansando -le dijo al fin irguiéndose y tomando las manos de la joven con las suyas en el proceso, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa ladina -haragana -se burló

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras que sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de rojo; estaban además a punto de inflarse para formar el usual puchero en el que le respondería con evidente molestia. Pero antes de que las cejas se le juntaran en ese gesto molesto, los labios de él se habían sellado en los suyos.

Tan precipitadamente, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos. El beso duró dos segundos apenas, completo pero corto. Y tras terminarlo él se había dirigido a su oreja, en donde le confesó apenas en un susurro con esa voz grave que le caracterizaba...

-Aishiteru wa

-¡!

Todo el cuerpo de ella se congeló con la sorpresa, pero de nuevo apenas había sido cuestión de segundos y él ya se había separado de ella. Apunto de volver a soltarle las manos...

-Saa, descansa

Mas ella se decidió en un instante a jalarle de la misma manera. Tan de golpe que consiguió incluso que él le irguiera el cuerpo al intentar apartarse de ella para levantarse.

-¡Fujimoto san!

Sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo, la miró a la cara y luego a sus dos finos brazos envolviendo el suyo propio. Y luego volvió a mirarla.

_"Daisuki"_

Estaba seguro de haberle escuchado decir aquellas palabras, aunque no recordaba el cuadro completo, sólo había visto su boca antes de perderse de nuevo en aquella caricia.

No sabía exactamente cómo había pasado, ni quién se había inclinado hacia quién, ni cómo fue que sus bocas terminaron juntas. Pero un instante la estaba mirando y al siguiente tenía su rostro entre sus manos, con su boca respirando de la suya.

Y sintió en ese momento, que sin importar lo difícil o triste que pudiera llegar a ser la travesía, la salvaría a como diera lugar.

Después de todo, el deseo de ambos, en cierta forma, se había cumplido.

* * *

Y mientras el día se fue haciendo paso en el mundo de los humanos, Iorogi y Kohaku estaban cada vez más cerca del Cielo. El rubio batía fuertemente sus alas, agradeciendo el favor de Usagi chan de devolverle las alas temporalmente. No habría querido admitirlo en frente de nadie, pero la realidad era que más de una vez había extrañado el ser un ángel como Dios manda.

Sin el castigo de no poder volver a volar.

El rey de los espíritus no era tan diferente en realidad. La diferencia radicaba quizás en el orgullo, no se permitiría el dejar que otros se percataran de lo difícil que le resultaba el no tener su verdadera forma. Y quizá fuera por eso, que el repentido ánimo de su compañero no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Estoy emocionado! -Respondió su compañero sin intenciones de ocultar su felicidad - Tenía mucho que no veía el Cielo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron considerar al fin las pequeñas inconveniencias de aquella situación, que antes no había sido capaz de observar.

-A todo esto, ¿no hay problema si vienes? -le preguntó, en un tono que dejaba claro el que tenía la esperanza de que su compañero dijera que no. Pero Kohaku estaba lejos de entender los miedos del pequeño.

-Hmm, la verdad es que eso no lo sé, jamás pedí regresar -respondió aún sonriente.

-Nani?!

Y el alma del pequeño casi se le sale por la boca.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien -intentó de convencerlo el ángel que siguió escuchando uno a uno cada uno de los reclamos del pequeño peluche que llevaba en sus manos.

Bueno, al menos para algunos observadores del cielo, aquellas llamaradas que salían de su hocico sin duda eran un hermoso espectáculo de luces, parecidos a los fuegos artificiales del tanabata.

-Kazuto

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó cierto pelinegro al mirar por la ventana.

Mientras que su compañera, Sayaka, le miraba con preocupación, aquella sonrisa en el rostro del hombre era tan amplia que asustaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le cuestionó tan pronto él se giró a mirarla.

-Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos invitar a almorzar a la pequeña Kobato -le dijo.

Aquello consiguió cambiar el ánimo de la mujer.

-Sería una buena idea, considerando que Kiyokazu ya debe estar en el trabajo -Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al instante -Pero mucho me temo que yo no podría salir

-¿Te molesta si voy solo? -le preguntó él parándose justo delante de ella.

Le sacaba una cabeza completa en estatura.

-No, para nada -respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, la verdad es que quería hablar a solas con ella -confesó él -Después de todo le debo una disculpa

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Una disculpa, de qué?

-Bueno, ella se vio más que involucrada en los problemas que causé hace cuatro años.

Aquello consiguió detenerle el corazón a la mujer durante un largo segundo.

-Kazuto, ¿tú la recuerdas?

-Siempre lo he hecho -respondió confuso de la reacción de ella -Jamás la he olvidado, ¿tú sí?

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo tras la pregunta. Y la verguenza que le bailaba en el rostro acabó por obligarla a clavar la vista en el suelo. Admitir aquello en un principio le había confundido, ahora la entristecía al punto de avergonzarla.

Okiura Kazuto sonrió con dulzura.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, sé bien porqué no la recordabas -le dijo abrazándola para impedir el que ella le cuestionara, no era el momento aún ni el lugar para revelar ciertos secretos. -Sólo te diré que en este mundo hay un montón de cosas extrañas. -Le dijo en respuesta a aquellas preguntas silenciosas que sabía llenaban la mente de ella.

-¡Sayaka sensei! -Se escuchó por los pasillos del jardín de infantes.

-Los niños te llaman, será mejor que yo tmbién me marche -le dijo y depositó un beso en su frente -Volveré antes de que cierres

-Sí -asintió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

No entendía cómo, aún ahora, aquél hombre tenía la capacidad de dominarla, pero a la vez la hacía sentir tan feliz y completa que no escucharía queja alguna salir de sus labios.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

El recorrido había sido largo y hasta cierto punto lento, pero era de esperarse considerando que hacía "vidas" que Kohaku no había sido capaz de usar sus alas. Sin embargo, la impaciencia de Iorogi pareciera haberse vuelto cada vez más tangible, sentía que nunca era suficiente el haber alcanzado un peldaño de la escalera a menos que fuera el último. Y quizá también su frustración se debiera a que dos figuras les bloqueaban el paso de la entrada del Cielo: Ranshou el arcángel de la Tierra y Ryuuki, el arcángel del fuego.

-Ara! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos -fue la exclamación inmediata de Ranshou que se lanzó a abrazar al joven rubio en cuanto lo vió

-Es bueno volver a verlos! -exclamó Kohakú, compartiendo la ancha sonrisa de su compañero.

El que no estaba tan de buen humor era Ryuuki, que no tardó en dirigir una mirada de reproche al pequeño peluche frente a ellos. No era que tuviera algo en contra del pequeño, pero sinceramente se preguntaba si todos los ángeles encargados del árbol de la vida serían tomados por seres ajenos al Cielo.

-Sin embargo por la compañía que traes, lamento decirte que no pasarán de aquí -fue lo que dijo.

Iorogi por su parte, no se inmutó ante el comentario del arcángel, sino que al contrario respondió con ese tono de voz característico de quien demanda una acción.

-Necesitamos hablar con Él.

-No estás en condiciones de exigir -refutó Ryuuki.

-Calma, calma, no nos enviaron a pelear -les dijo Ranshou tratando de calmarlos al meterse en medio de ambos, su sonrisa aún lucía amplia en su rostro -Iorogi san, estamos al tanto de lo que has venido a hacer y no te preocupes; con nosotros será suficiente para resolver el problema -le aseguró giñándole el ojo.

El afelpado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pues reconocía y recordaba de la última vez que estuvo en el Cielo, que él había sido "del gusto" del alado que tenía en frente.

-¿Quieres decir que tú me vas dar todas las respuestas? -cuestionó enarcando una ceja, mientras intentaba diluir su anterior incomodidad.

Ranshou pareció como si considerara la idea por primera vez, pero de manera muy simplona y nunca sin llegar a tornarse seria.

-Las necesarias al menos, sí -le dijo.

Pero su sonrisa, lejos de darle seguridad al rey de los espíritus, despertó aún más su impaciencia.

-¡Eso no me basta!

-Iorogi san -esta vez, sin embargo, fue Kohaku quien intervino en la disputa, su mirada de algún modo logró calmar al pequeño -Será mejor aceptar lo que nos den por ahora a regresar sin nada a la Tierra. Además hay una razón para todo, una buena razón.

Iorogi suspiró su frustración. Debía aceptar que Kohaku estaba en lo cierto. Lo menos que necesitaba era volver a casa con otro castigo encima.

Tanto Ranshou como Ryuuki le miraron detenidamente, cada uno a su manera le sonreían.

-No has cambiado Kohaku -le dijo el arcángel del fuego.

Iorogi se aclaró la garganta en ese momento para atraer la atención de nuevo al punto que le importaba.

-Bien. -les dijo. -Primero quiero que me expliquen... ¿Por qué es que Fujimoto Kiyokazu recordó a Kobato?

Ryuuki suspiró, a sabiendas de que el pequeño no gastaría el tiempo en rodeos. Pero fue Ranshou, para su sorpresa, quien terminó respondiendo en su lugar.

-Porque el corazón de él sobrellenó la botella -le dijo sonriente, como si aquello hubiese sido lo más hermoso del mundo, y en cierta forma lo era. -Y al hacerlo, no quedó lugar para el corazón de ella; el cual quedó atrapado en él listo para devolverle sus recuerdos en cuanto él se percatara de éste.

-Te refieres a los dulces -indagó Iorogi

-Así es como decidieron llamarle ustedes, los dulces. -Respondió Ryuuki -Pero en realidad son sentimientos pesados en el corazón de las personas, que al curarse se liberan de ellos y esos sentimientos de heridas y amarguras son en realidad lo que ella había estado recolectando.

Iorogi consideró lo dicho encontrándole cierto sentido, pero no por completo.

-Una de las reglas era que no podía sanar el corazón de la persona que amara -continuó atento -y sin embargo fue ese corazón el que consiguió llenar la botella, ¿por qué entonces se le prohibió el que lo hiciera? -cuestionó.

Esta vez Ryuuki tomó la palabra antes de que su compañero volviera a interrumpirle.

-Porque habría sido un acto egoísta si se revelaba desde un principio que ese corazón bastaría para llenar la botella.

Iorogi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acto egoísta? ¡Pero es mucho más difícil el curar el corazón de quién se ama porque se sufre al hacerlo! -refutó.

-Precisamente.

Aquella sencilla palabra de alguna forma le había mandado a callar y no pudo evitar el soltar un gruñido.

-Ya veo, ella tenía que llegar a ello de manera honesta -concluyó Kohaku, haciéndose partícipe por fin de aquella conversación. -Y al hacerlo así se consiguió un bien mayor y ella fue capaz aunque indirectamente, de experimentar lo que sería vivir al lado de la persona junto a la que deseaba renacer.

Fue entonces, que Iorogi también lo entendió.

-Por eso ella tampoco podía recordar su vida pasada, de otro modo no habría querido separarse de él y el resultado habría sido igual de deprimente. -Razonó.

Aún recordaba, cómo los pequeños atisbos de las memorias de su vieja vida comenzaron a llegar a ella cuando sus sentimientos por Kiyokazu afloraron;era como si su alma, de alguna forma, estaba intentando abrirse paso a través de sus recuerdos para decirle que era él, que siempre fue él su destino.

-Todo el tiempo, Él pensó en ayudarla y ayudarse al hacerlo. -Exclamó Kohaku al entender una de las tantas razones detrás de los actos de su Dios y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta.

-No hay nadie más inteligente que él, ni tampoco más intrigante en sus actos -le dijo Ryuuki asintiendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Aún así, eso no explicaba la situación de Suishou, ¿por qué había terminado ella dentro del cuerpo de Kobato si desde un principio el plan de Dios era reunir a los dos castaños?

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué...

-Es lo mismo que con Suichiro san -le interrumpió Kohaku, entendiendo al instante la pregunta y el sentimiento que obligaban al pequeño a seguir cuestionando. -Al hacerse débil él, ella se volverá fuerte -Explicó refiriéndose tanto a Kiyokazu como a Kobato, hallándole sentido al reflejar la situación de su amiga en la situación que él mismo había vivido. -Pero si Suishou ayuda en el camino ambos llegaran a un equilibrio que les permitirá estar juntos más tiempo y también...

-¡Pero eso la matará! -gritó molesto el rey de los espíritus, dejando entrever en su hocico las características pequeñas llamas que antecedían a su fuego.

-Como ángel solamente -refuto Ryuuki.

-¿Eh?

-Le sucederá lo mismo que a mí, si es que su deseo también es el mismo que el mío -respondió el rubio, sonriendo de forma comprensiva a pesar de que Iorogi era aún incapaz de sentirse tranquilo -¿Verdad Raishou?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos ampliando su sonrisa, como si estuviese considerando por cuenta propia el asunto.

-Bueno -suspiró -Después de todo, ya se ha seleccionado a otro ángel que cuide del árbol del huevo.

Los ojos de Iorogi se abrieron en shock y asombro.

-La clave está en el corazón de ella -concluyó el alado.

Por vez primera, Ryuuki se dirigió al pequeño sin el gesto de molestia adornando su rostro.

-Así como el corazón de él hizo realidad el deseo de Kobato chan, el corazón de ella hará realidad el deseo del corazón de Fujimoto san -explicó. -Supongo que ya habrás notado el que la botella se ha vaciado a la mitad -Iorogi asintió -eso se debe a que se usó una parte considerable para que Kobato chan pudiera renacer. Pero para que Suishou sea salvada con la seguridad de que Kobato sea curada se necesita volver a llenar la botella.

-¿Pero cómo va a curar corazones si no recuerda nada de su anterior vida? -interrumpió Iorogi, frustrado pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado de que Suishou tuviera la oportunidad de ser rescatada sin que su querida paloma sufriera por eso.

-Iorogi san -le habló Kohaku -en el Cielo se nos enseña que por cada buena acción que hagas se generarán muchas más.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Creo que lo que nos están tratando de decir, es que ahora nos toca a nosotros curar el corazón de la pequeña Kobato chan -concluyó, después de todo, llevaba ya varios días con la misma sospecha.

-Exactamente -exclamó Ranshou, contento de tener que haberse saltado parte de la explicación gracias al rubio.

-Si hacemos eso, ¿ambas estarán a salvo?

-Básicamente sí -contestó Ryuuki -pero imagino que entiendes que eso sólo será posible si lo logran antes de que la energía de Suishou desaparezca.

El semblante de Iorogi se enserió debido al pesar que sintió tras oír aquello. Pareciera que siempre, siempre tendría que luchar en contra de un tiempo límite.

-Por ahora es todo lo que podemos decirles -concluyó Ranshou -aunque me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Kohaku, me temo que por ahora debemos despedirnos.

El rubio sonrió compartiendo la tristeza de su compañero.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

Se dijeron el respectivo "hasta pronto" los seres alados, mientras que Iorogi permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos; le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Para él, el proceso de curación de la chica ya había entrado en marcha desde que la maestra Sayaka la recordara. Y el hecho de que le siguieran las gemelas sin duda había causado también un cambio. La última vez que había visto la botella, ésta había aumentado su volumen de líquido, aunque no mucho. Y eso se vio reflejado en las cosas que la misma Kobato había empezado a recordar, aunque ninguna de ellas se refiriera al año que pasaron juntos, sino a una vida mucho más antigua.

-¿Listo, Iorogi san?

Asintió sin darse cuenta siquiera de que el ángel ya lo había tomado en brazos mientras descendían lentamente de vuelta a la Tierra. Tan sumido estaba en resolver el rompecabezas de su mente que no sintió incluso lo que le había tomado el regresar a la Tierra. Pero realmente no importaba, lo único en lo que debía concentrarse era en reunir a toda la gente a la que Kobato había ayudado hacía ya cuatro años, debía reunirla a como diera lugar y lo más pronto posible. Sabía que sería difícil, pero tenía la esperanza de que Kiyokazu se asegurara de que aquél plan no fuera necesario. Si y sólo sí lograba sanar el corazón de la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ésa fue la primera vez, que el rey del mundo de los espíritus le rezó al Dios de los Cielos...

* * *

El timbre sonó una y dos veces antes de que ella pudiera responder.

-Hai! -Gritó justo antes de llegar corriendo a la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo el reloj marcaba las 10:30 am y un hombre alto vestido en traje negro, pero con la camisa desfajada, le sonreía de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ohaio Kobato chan -le saludó él.

Ella lo reconoció al instante. Era el esposo de Sayaka sensei.

-Okiura san

El hombre asintió.

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Ella parpadeó una vez antes de que todo su rostro se iluminara con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hai!

Cuando salió con él del departamento (unos cuantos minutos después de que el hombre llegara), el aire que entró por la puerta de entrada tras cerrarse de golpe, meció suavemente un par de papeles que descansaban sobre el mueble del recibidor, que a su vez levantaron sin querer la esquina de un pañuelo azul perfectamente doblado. Y, al hacerlo, una pequeña bolita de color rosa brilló bajo la luz que se coló por la ventana.

Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría sin duda que era un dulce.

Lástima que en ese momento, nadie lo vio.

* * *

A/N: No planeaba alargar el final, ¡lo juro! xD


	10. El lugar al que quiero ir

_Pues esto es todo, hemos llegado al final. Espero que tanto como a mí o más, les guste. =)_

_Disclaimer: Kobato es propiedad de CLAMP._

* * *

"El lugar al que quiero ir... siempre ha estado junto a tí."

El cielo se iluminó por escasos segundos, cuando la luz de un fuerte rayo atravesó las negras nubes. El tifón había llegado sin previo aviso; lo que se había pensado era el comienzo de una lluvia terminó por convertirse en una tormenta. La gente se refugiaba como podía dentro de sus casas, luchando contra el viento para martillar tablas a través del frágil vidrio.

Salvo por uno que otro gato que corría de aquí a allá, las calles estaban ya desiertas. Y salvo por él, por supuesto. No había nadie más.

El viento le golpeba el rostro y le agitaba la ropa empapada que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Avanzaba con paso lento, con el semblante caído y la mirada perdida, sin enfoque en nada en concreto. Sólo avanzaba.

Ella había muerto.

¡Bang! El cielo volvió a iluminarse tras ese pensamiento y él finalmente se detuvo.

-Haz venido aquí porque tienes un deseo.

Parpadeó sorprendido de escuchar la voz de una mujer y se giró en dirección a ésta. Estaba de pie frente a la fachada de una mansión tradicional japonesa, vestía un kimono negro con un obi color blanco que simulaba las alas de una mariposa por detrás de su espalda, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y era largo y negro, tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve. No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado allí, pero su subconciente parecía entender la escena y cómo debía moverse en ella. No se sobresaltó ni tampoco estaba confundido. Simplemente sabía.

-No estoy seguro de que pueda pagar el precio -fue la respuesta que le dio.

Los ojos de la mujer resplandecieron por un instante, un instante en el que él se percató de que la lluvia no la tocaba y una luz de conciencia le despertó en la cabeza.

-Es cierto que lo más preciado para ti ha perdido la vida. -Habló la mujer y el dolor se instaló en el pecho de él viajando desde sus ojos hasta atorarse en su garganta. -Y nada en este mundo puede revivir a los muertos. -Concluyó cerrando sus orbes oscuras. El joven apretó las manos con fuerza, con la convicción de que debía resignarse. -Sin embargo -continuó ella y la emoción en el cuerpo de él se vio interrumpida, su atención se concentró en el rostro sonriente de aquella a quien tenía enfrente -siempre hay nuevas oportunidades para las buenas almas.

-¿Eso qué significa? -cuestionó sintiéndose por primera vez en el día confundido.

-Volverás a encontrarte con ella y tendrás la vida que has deseado. -Declaró.

El rostro de él se iluminó de inmediato con una esperanza renacida. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de volver a verla, de modo que el hecho de saber que disfrutaría de compartir además una nueva vida con ella era un regalo incluso aún mejor.

-¿De verdad renaceré con ella?

-Sí. Puedo ofrecerte esa nueva oportunidad de renacer, el encuentro se dará como todo lo demás que es inevitable. Pero no puedo decir cuándo ocurrirá, ni tampoco puedo salvar tus recuerdos, tú deberás reencontrarlos -le explicó -Y cuando hayas reconocido a tu alma perdida, deberás ser capaz de curar su corazón; de otro modo volverán a separarse.

Él digirió aquellas palabras, procesando lo que tendría que hacer si deseaba cumplir su objetivo. Básicamente seguía dependiendo de él el que esa vida compartida no fuera sólo un sueño. La mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando levantó su mano derecha para señalarlo con el dedo índice.

-Por ahora tu pago, será el tiempo que aún te queda.

-¡uh!

Sintió un tenue dolor en el pecho y de pronto tenía problemas para respirar. Cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas, aquel paisaje se había disuelto a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en aquella mansión, sino en las frías calles de Kyoto. Y sólo entonces fue capaz de sentir el frío de la lluvia resbalándole por el cuerpo, pegándole las ropas y el cabello al rostro. Y el mareo que sintió, a pesar de intentar luchar contra él, lo mandó a la inconciencia. A un mundo lleno de sombras, en donde permanecería dormido hasta su nueva vida, mientras que ésta se le escapaba del cuerpo...

-¡Ah!

Kiyokazu abrió los ojos sobresaltado, con el corazón palpitándole hasta los oídos. Se había quedado dormido en la oficina del Archivo, mientras había estado revisando documentos de viejos casos. Por suerte, se encontraba solo. Suspiró. Consiguiendo que el ritmo sanguineo volviera a su cauce normal.

Y luego reflexionó.

Aquel recuerdo era tan vívido como los anteriores. Recordaba lo que Iorogi le había dicho y ahora comenzaba a entender que no era tan imposible el que cosas extrañas ocurrieran. No sabía de dónde conocía a la Bruja de las dimensiones, ni tampoco cómo la había encontrado. Sólo **sabía**. Igual que con todo lo demás.

Pero ahora realmente lo entendía. Kobato era a quien él había estado buscando. Y el precio que había pagado entonces por volver a donde ella renacería había sido su "tiempo", o mejor dicho "su vida".

Sonrió de forma lacónica. Aquello le divertía de cierta manera. Como dos aves que sueltan al vuelo, ambos habían estado aleteando perdidos en busca del otro. Y saber que era correspondido, que siempre lo fue, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió trabajando, con el firme pensamiento de que lograría cumplir su deseo.

* * *

-Kuu Hououji

La aludida levantó el rostro de inmediato, reconociendo la voz de su jefe que en ese momento entraba en la oficina.

-¿Sí?

-Debo de felicitarte por el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora, el cliente ha quedado más que satisfecho. -Comenzó el hombre a hablarle con soltura, sin perder el tiempo en saludos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja -Eres una excelente anfitriona.

-Muchas gracias señor _Eagle_. -Fue la respuesta de la joven mujer de melena dorada.

-Vamos, no seas tan formal; me haces sentir como un anciano. -Bromeó él y momentáneamente el flequillo blanco le cubrió los ojos.

-Lo lamento. -Se disculpó ella, dedicándole una débil sonrisa. Hasta la fecha no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

-Bah, no importa. -Bufó él moviendo la mono como si disipara un humo imaginario -Venía a informarte que tu cheque ya está listo, puedes pasar a cobrarlo cuando gustes. Y tomate un buen descanso de una vez. La siguiente subasta no será sino hasta dentro de dos semanas y sé que quieres ver a tu hija.

-Eso es verdad. Se lo agradezco mucho. -Respondió por fin con la misma sonrisa ancha -Llamaré a mi hija de inmediato.

E hizo tal cual dijo, disculpándose mientras sacaba su celular y se dirigía al pasillo. Estaba emocionada, hacía ya un mes que no había visto a su hija; y la verdad es que aquello le remordía la conciencia. Saber que tendría la oportunidad de verla por un lapso de tiempo largo le ensanchaba el corazón.

Marcó el número y espero mientras daba tono la llamada hasta que finalmente contestó.

-¿Mamá?

El rostro se le iluminó por completo, la sonrisa no podía ser más ancha.

-¡Kobato chan!

* * *

Kobato había estado recorriendo las calles de Tokyo en compañía del Sr. Okiura, como le gustaba decirle, mientras platicaban amenamente. El hombre había dicho que la llevaría a almorzar a la torre de Tokyo y ella quedó encantada; deteniendo su paseo de vez en cuando para ver alguna que otra tienda de la Av. principal. Hasta ahora no había tenido el tiempo de ir de compras y había estado deseando poder hacerlo.

Justo acababan de llegar al restaurante cuando su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso de paloma.

-Disculpa, tengo que contestar -le dijo a su acompañante, alejándose un poco para darse algo de privacidad, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro había revelado que quien fuera la persona que llamara era muy querida por ella.

Okiura esperó paciente mientras veía a la chica conversar por teléfono y se preguntó momentáneamente cómo iba a decirle lo que debía decirle. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo más allá de ese pequeño pensamiento, pues la llamada no duró mucho.

Ella ya volvía.

-Perdón por la demora, era mi madre -explicó con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Tienes que irte? -preguntó él educadamente. Y ella negó al instante.

-Oh, no. Mi mamá trabaja fuera de Tokyo. Es organizadora de distintos eventos, principalmente subastas -explicó. -Casi no la veo debido a que tiene que viajar a muchos lugares pero parece ser que por fin tendrá vacaciones, a partir de la próxima semana.

-Eso está muy bien. Sólo dos días más y podrás verla.

-Sí. Le he dicho que estaré en Tokyo un día más y que luego volveré a Kyoto a la antigua casa de mi abuelo.

Okiura parpadeo confuso por un instante.

-Para entonces seguirás en casa de Kiyokazu kun no? -indagó.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó ella de pronto, pero no porque no hubiera pensado en ello. Okiura la observó mientras volvía a sacar el celular y marcaba un número en concreto. -Tengo que avisarle a Kiyokazu kun de inmediato.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en sorpresa, no se le escapó el que la chica se había referido a quien fuera su cuñado político por su nombre de pila. Y luego sonrió complacido. Ya la cuestionaría por eso después.

* * *

El pequeño edificio del bufete de abogados estaba concurrido, el dueño de la firma había aceptado a un cliente potencial en un caso que prometía llegar hasta la suprema corte y toda la ayuda en el estudio del caso era requerida. Kiyokazu también había sido llamado para apoyar con la investigación, estaban revisando viejos informes sobre descargas de aguas residuales de una empresa química; cuando de pronto al mover una de las cajas...

-Yo! -apareció Iorogi delante de éste.

Tan de repente que la caja resbaló de las manos del chico y cayó sobre el suelo.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el castaño.

Iorogi le miró parpadeando un tanto perplejo de la reacción del chico. El estruendo llamó la atención de una de las secretarias quien se asomó a ver qué había ocurrido. Y esta vez los reflejos del chico fueron mejores.

-¿Todo está bien?

-¡Gagh!

-Eh sí, todo está perfecto. -Balbuceó Kiyokazu mientras aplastaba al pequeño con dos cajas llenas de documentos -Es sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que olvidé un folder en el Archivo y tiré la caja sin querer es todo.

La mujer le miró dudosa, sintiendo algo de frío por la sonrisa de maniaco en la cara del chico, mientras las manos le temblaban por la presión que ejercían sobre las cajas, había una oreja azul sobresaliendo de entre éstas y se meneaba frenéticamente.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Ah... -miró de reojo las cajas entre sus manos y sudó frío, a sabiendas de que ahí estaba un peluche que no podría destapar aunque probablemente debería hacerlo, después de todo lo estaba ahogando... y giró los ojos al techo imaginando el cielo pidiendo ayuda... suspiró. -No quería decírtelo pero, encontré una rata._  
_

-¡Una rata? -exclamó la mujer asustada, la orejita dejó de moverse y se quedó rígida, como si hubiese sido capaz de oír eso y en cierta forma lo había hecho.

-Sí, bastante grande

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Mátala de una vez! -le interrumpió ella y de pronto los otros dos saltaron asustados -¡Apriétala con más fuerza! -Gritó escandalizada, el pobre chico tembló nervioso.

-Eh, sí..

-¡Apriétala!

Y así lo hizo.

Justo después la mujer cayó al suelo con un ligero 'tum'. Tras haber apretado aún más las cajas el cuerpo del pequeño salió disparado con el hocico abierto en dirección a la pobre mujer que se desmayó de tan sólo verlo. Iorogi estaba que echaba humo. Literalmente.

Después de haber dejado a la mujer sobre su escritorio, Kiyokazu se encerró con Iorogi en la oficina del Archivo, no sin antes discutir sobre lo que había pasado, más reclamos por parte del pequeño y retobos por parte del castaño.

-¡Ibas a matarme!

-No tienes tanta suerte

Y así sucesivamente.

-Es tu culpa por aparecerte de repente, cualquiera pudo haberte visto -le recriminó.

-Yo fui precavido, tú fuiste el que hizo un escándalo -reclamó.

-Y a todo esto ¿a qué has venido? -le preguntó con las brazos cruzados.

El semblante del pequeño se enserió al instante, consiguiendo cambiar también la actitud de su compañero.

_-_Necesitamos hablar.

Iorogi le explicó su travesía al Cierlo junto con Kohaku y lo que Ranshou les había dicho sobre la botella. Obvió algunos detalles que consideró convenientes guardarlos para después, como el hecho de que el recuerdo del chico sería más que suficiente para curar el corazón de Kobato; no quería que él se desesperara como la misma chica lo había hecho hace ya 4 años. Y se limitó a decirle que las personas que ella había sanado tenían los recuerdos que armarían su fragmentada memoria.

-Básicamente quieres que los reuna a todos. -Concluyó el muchacho, con los ojos cerrados mientras consideraba la idea. El pequeño asintió. -¿Sabes que es imposible verdad?, muchos de ellos ni siquiera los conocí. -Le refutó mirándolo directamente.

-Cierto-aceptó el pequeño -pero yo puedo darte sus nombres, Kohakú también ayudará.

Las cejas del castaño se juntaron en un gesto de duda y reticencia.

-Aún así... ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente tenemos?

-Media estación.

El semblante del chico decayó.

-Es muy poco.

-Lo es. Pero es todo lo que tenemos.

Lo consideró de nuevo. Y de inmediato una voz acudió a su mente.

_"Haz venido aquí porque tienes un deseo."_

No recordaba el sueño en su totalidad, pero las palabras de aquella mujer se habían grabado en su memoria como una advertencia constante. No necesitaba visualizar el sueño para recordarse que lo importante debía decidirlo ahora.

_"Volverás a encontrarte con ella..."_ -Le había dicho.

_"Y deberás ser capaz de curar su corazón, de otro modo volverán a separarse."_

Y ahí estaba, la advertencia. Sabía lo que pasaría si no hacía caso de las palabras dichas. Sabía que por muy inútil que resultara debía intentarlo sin tregua ni descanso.

-Siempre hay nuevas oportunidades para las buenas almas. -Recitó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Iorogi, aferrándose a esas palabras como si fueran una última esperanza.

-¿ah? -El pequeño enarcó una ceja pero el castaño le ignoró.

-De acuerdo, le pediré a Sayaka que nos ayude. -Respondió seguro y con el rostro llenó de optimismo. Inmediatamente su celular comenzó a sonar -¿hmm? Diga... ...oh... ¡¿Nani?!

* * *

Kobato cortó la llamada. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Ya todo está resuelto.

-Me supongo que aceptó. -Inquirió Kazuto, sentado frente a ella en el café de la Avenida frente a la torre de Tokyo.

-Sí. Aunque se llevó una gran impresión -exclamó riendo.

Y su risa le recordó un pensamiento en la mente del chico.

-Oh!, por cierto Kobato chan -le habló descansando su rostro entre sus manos. -he notado que ahora Kiyokazu kun y tú se hablan por el nombre de pila.

La chica saltó en su asiento completamente sonrojada.

-¿eh! Debió habérseme escapado -Exclamó con las mejillas coloradas.

El hombre rió con soltura.

-Está bien, no hay nada por lo qué avergonzarse. Es normal esa confianza en una pareja.

Kobato le miró perpleja, el sonrojo momentáneamente desvanecido de sus mejillas.

-¿Una, pareja?

_"Te habría hecho mi esposa."_

_¿_Dónde había escuchado aquello? Se cuestionó, segura de que la voz pertenecía a no otro que a Kiyokazu, pero no lograba situar el momento en el que le había dicho eso.

_-_Así es. -La voz de Kazuto la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. -Tú y Kiyokazu kun siempre han sido una pareja. Dime, ¿aún lo recuerdas?

-Recordar...?

Ella le miró confundida, sin saber exactamente qué sentir o decir en su defecto. Él aún le sonreía ampliamente, pero sus ojos sostenían una preocupación y ternura que la dejaban completamente desarmada.

-¿Te puedo contar una historia? -le preguntó. -Tu historia.

Ella no respondió, seguía pendiendo de aquél hechizo que los envolvía al punto de alejarlos del resto del mundo. Se sentía incapaz de desviar la vista del rostro de él.

-Tú y yo somos muy similares, Kobato chan.

Y sin más esa energía se disparó, transportándolos, alejándolos del bullicio de la ciudad en la que estaban. De pronto eran sólo ellos dos, el resto del mundo había perdido su color y su brillo, su ruido y su aroma. Y sólo existía la mesa a la que estaban sentados y el uno y el otro.

Y aquella historia, que los labios de él comenzaron a contar.

-Empezó hace unas cuantas vidas atrás.._._ -Le dijo.

_ "Hubo una guerra entre el Cielo y el mundo de los Espíritus. Fue tan terrible que incluso alcanzó el mundo de los humanos, en la época en la que tú y Kiyokazu vivían juntos. Puede que ahora no lo recuerdes, pero hubo un tiempo en el que tú y él compartieron una vida juntos. Y si el destino no hubiese sido tan cruel con tu salud entonces, estoy seguro de que habrían terminado aquella vida juntos, al mismo tiempo._

La casa se dibujó frente a ella, la misma casa que había pertenecido a su abuelo, estaba llena de niños.

_En aquél entonces eras una pequeña huérfana que había llegado al orfanato en el que él trabajaba. El mismo en el que a su vez, al igual que tú, se crió. Y bastó con verse, una sola mirada, para que ambos eligieran unir sus destinos._

Se vio a sí misma, viéndolo a él. Los vio a ambos sonriéndose con picardía, hasta que ella había soltado la risa primero.

_Creciste con él bajo el mismo techo durante casi seis años. Él no estaba dispuesto a perderte y saboteaba todas las oportunidades que tenías de que alguna familia te adoptara. Lo hizo así hasta que cumplió la edad suficiente para llevarte con él. Te hizo su protegida. Y en algún momento tuvo que admitir que no era un cariño familiar lo que te tenía, sino sencillamente que se había enamorado de tí y que había comenzado a amarte con la esperanza de que sintieras lo mismo por él. Ése momento fue, c__uando enfermaste..._

Recordaba la habitación, pues era la misma que había sido suya cuando había vivido con su abuelo. El mismo viejo sillón lucía nuevo entonces y él ocupaba el lugar, sentado a su lado, tomando su mano y acariciándole el rostro con la otra. Ella sudaba y gemía en dolor.

_Rezó durante mucho tiempo con fuerza. Y por muchos años sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Tu vida se prolongó más de lo que se tenía previsto para tí. Incluso cuando tuviste que ingresar al hospital, ocurrió un milagro dos años después. O al menos eso se pensó._

_-_Iban a darte de alta. -El hechizo se rompió de pronto, con un parpadeo al escuchar esa oración, era como si supiera lo que seguía. Kazuto sonrió con pena. -Pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó ella. Pero tan pronto lo hubo hecho la conciencia brilló en sus ojos y un nombre se formó en su boca -Io... Iorogi...

Las cejas de Kazuto se juntaron en un gesto de congoja.

-Hai... -asintió. -Aquella guerra alcanzó nuestro mundo justo ese día. -Continuó con su explicación. -Te interpusiste entre el Rey de los espíritus y el Arcángel Ryuuki. Y la herida que sufrió tu cuerpo te mantuvo en coma durante poco menos de un mes hasta que falleciste.

La mirada de ella seguía clavada en el te que tenía frente a sí. Aún estaba caliente y soltaba un ligero vapor casi imperceptible, pero estaba tan concentrada en la imagen que era capaz de mirar el vapor ascender enrolándose en el aire frío.

-Pero esa no fue la razón por la que morí, ¿verdad? -inquirió sabiendo la respuesta.

-No.

Tenía una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, cargados de tristeza.

-Cuando la hora le ha llegado a la persona, hay un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que ésta se recupera. -Explicó, Kazuto le escuchaba atento. -Un momento de lucidez y salud, como una oportunidad para despedirse y arreglar las cosas de modo que no quede nada pendiente... -Dejó las palabras de pronto como si quisiera retener el tiempo un instante, como buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que seguía. -Incluso aunque Ioryogi san no hubiese aparecido, yo habría muerto al día siguiente. -Concluyó al fin, y aunque la sonrisa se extendió era evidente que sólo era el reflejo de luchar contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en las cuencas de sus ojos y en pelear contra el nudo que se iba tejiendo en su garganta. -Lo único que él provocó fue prolongar mi muerte.

-Lo has sabido todo este tiempo. -Concluyó el hombre.

-Desde que era una niña lo recuerdo. -Confesó, decidiéndose al fin a mirarlo. -Pensaba que no era real, hasta que volví a ver a Kiyokazu kun. Antes de eso no me había permitido darme cuenta porque era muy doloroso. Ni siquiera cuando entré en aquella tienda y vi a Ioryogi de nuevo... -Suspiró. -Le pedí a mi mamá que me lo comprara sencillamente porque lo extrañaba pero no quería tener que recordar.

-¿Le culpabas? -Cuestionó ligeramente intrigado.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que lo hice, aunque fue muy corto. -Confesó más tranquila, contenta de tener que desviar el tema del punto principal -Se suponía que yo confesaría mis sentimientos abiertamente a Kiyokazu kun, con palabras. En ese día, se suponía que yo sanaría su corazón para que pudiera dejarme ir sin amargura, para que el dolor en su corazón se apaciguara. Para que estuviera tranquilo y pudiese seguir su vida... -Cerró los ojos recordando y luego habló como si estuviese leyendo la frase de un libro. -"Cada humano que está por morir tiene ese derecho de despedirse." -Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, clavados en el cielo por encima de ella. -Pero yo no tuve esa oportunidad. Por eso fue que Ioryogi san quedó atado a mí. Me lo debía.

El bullicio de la ciudad había vuelto a tomar posesión de aquella burbuja que compartían y la magia que antes los había envuelto se difuminó como si de humo se tratase. Kazuto aguardó paciente a que ella continuara, no muy seguro de qué decir en ese momento.

Después de un instante ella volvió la vista a su compañero, su semblante estaba ya tranquilo.

-Pero también sé lo doloroso que fue para él. Y la verdad es, que le quiero. Le quiero mucho. No puedo culparlo. -Le dijo al fin sonriendo sin rastro de dolor en sus facciones -Fui yo quien se interpuso.

Kazuto respiró profundamente y consideró sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-De esta vida Kobato chan, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Sólo recuerdo a Kiyokazu kun y a Ioryogi san de mi vida pasada... pero nada más.

El hombre sonrió, por fin sabía por dónde continuar.

-Sabes Kobato chan -le llamó, ella le miró atenta -la historia no concluyó ahí.

Y sin más comenzó esta historia por el final de la anterior.

_"Su deseo fue volver a nacer contigo y tener la vida que se les negó. _

_Claro que eso no era algo tan sencillo, algunas cosas no pueden suceder sin que se dé algo a cambio. _

_Y generalmente el precio..._

_...es demasiado alto."_

* * *

El parque estaba comenzando a vaciarse de gente, el sol había comenzado a caer con prisa y el cielo estaba teñido en tonos naranjas y rojos. Iorogi estaba sentado en el puente, como había sido su costumbre siempre que tenía que topaba con pared en una situación justo como ahora; mirando sin mirar el vaivén de las ondas del agua sobre las superficies del río.

Kohakú llegó tras él y se detuvo a la misma altura, mirando también el agua que tenía en frente.

-No pierdas la esperanza, Iorogi san.

Iorogi soltó un bufido. No estaba seguro si era una burla o una queja pero seguro que era algo.

-Ella se va mañana de viaje con su madre -habló de pronto, más para sí que para el ángel -¿Cómo se supone que reunamos a la gente? -cuestionó sonando irritado pero aún sin moverse -¿cómo se supone que lo logremos en tan poco tiempo?

Dejó de hablar porque de pronto el pecho le dolía. Y por primera vez se lamentó de haber provocado _ésa _guerra.

Kohakú reflexionó un momento antes de responder.

-Creo que todas las cosas pasan por una buena razón Iorogi san -el aludido no respondió -incluso si lloramos ahora y no lo entendemos, siempre después hay una razón. Y a veces debemos llorar para poder recibir esa respuesta.

Sonreía. De eso no tenía duda. Pero igual no quería verla. La verdad es que aunque el ángel se esforzara por tratar de darle ánimos, de transmitirle esperanza; él se sentía frustrado y elegía seguir sintiéndose así. Era incapaz de ver esa razón.

Kohakú lo sabía, quizá mucho mejor que él mismo. Y tras decir aquellas palabras, siguió su camino rumbo a casa de Suichiro, tenía una cena que preparar. Dejando al pequeño solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Y no era el único que sufría de resignación. Kiyokazu lucía el mismo semblante que Iorogi. Kobato le había llamado al medio día para decirle que partiría al día siguiente de regreso a Kyoto, su madre vendría y tenía muchos deseos de verla. No podía decirle que se quedara más tiempo, no podía pedírselo. Sonaba tan alegre cuando le llamo que no se sintió capaz de quitarle eso.

Suspiró de pie frente a la entrada del departamento. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no había rastro de la emoción que lo había embargado anteriormente. Tenía el semblante relajado. Metió la llave y abrió la puerta.

-¡Tadaima! -exclamó -¿uh?

Y se detuvo de pronto mirando el espacio que conformaba su departamento. Había una calma distinta a la de todos los días. Era un ambiente relajado y se sentía el vaivén del aire sobre las cortinas y los muebles del departamento. Sin duda las puertas del balcón estarían abiertas, pensó.

Iba camino hacia allá cuando un destello rosa llamó su atención al dejar las llaves en el mueble de la entrada.

-...hm

El pequeño dulce rosa que le había regresado sus recuerdos de la chica. Se había propuesto devolvérselo pero por una u otra cosa siempre parecía olvidársele. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, desprendiéndolo del pañuelo azul que quedó arrugado sobre el mueble y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

El aire entraba con más fuerza ahí y le curaba el calor que el sol de la tarde le había provocado en la piel.

-¿Kobato?

La chica estaba de pie recargada sobre el barandal, mirando la vista que ofrecía la altura sobre la tediosa y agitada ciudad de Tokyo. Apenas y se movió al escucharle, sumida al parecer en su propia burbuja.

-Está empezando a anochecer -le habló ella aún sin mirarle.

-Aah. -Asintió él con la mirada nublada. -Lo lamento, se me hizo algo tarde.

-Demo... -le interrumpió ella en medio de su disculpa -...aún está cálido.

Sin saber cómo él fue capaz de sentir su sonrisa. Y aunque aquella imagen normalmente le alegraría, en ese momento sólo pudo sentir una congoja en el pecho.

-Nee, Kobato

-Mañana a esta hora ya estaré en Kyoto -volvió a interrumpirle ella y el suave balbuceo anterior de él murió antes de formar una frase coherente.

Aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto. "Quédate", quería decirle. Pero no lo hizo. Y las manos se le cerraron en puños mientras que la mirada se clavó en el suelo. Esta vez fue ella quien adivinó el gesto de él y sonrió compungida.

-Gomen... -susurró. -Sé que dije que me quedaría más tiempo.

El castaño soltó el aire que sin saber había estado reteniendo.

-Esta bien, se trata de tu madre después de todo.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme? -fue la pregunta apresurada de ella, mientras se giraba a prisa hacia él, su intento por levantar el ánimo en el ambiente pero al mismo tiempo con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

Y consiguió que las cejas de él se juntaran en un gesto molesto.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas siquiera?

No había pretendido que la voz le saliera tan golpeada y se lamentó inmediatamente de su respuesta al verla a ella contraer el gesto como asustada.

Pero había algo más. No. No era miedo, se dijo. El rostro de ella estaba rojo y en el instante siguiente le había desviado la mirada completamente avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó enarcando una ceja, la chica apretó los labios -Kobato' -presionó.

-Me has estado llamando por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo. -Le dijo al fin, las manos fuertemente afianzadas en el barandal detrás de ella -Algunas personas dicen que eso significa que somos una pareja.

-¡!

El corazón le dio un salto y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Estaba emocionado.

-Y bueno, yo, quería saber si... lo, somos -terminó ella con la voz cada vez más apagada hasta terminar diciendo lo último en un casi imperceptible susurro.

-¿Tú quieres que lo seamos? -cuestionó él obligándola a mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo vio la calidez que irradiaba el chico en su rostro -Porque a mí eso me haría muy feliz

Y el rostro de ella se iluminó igual que el de él con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hai! -exclamó al punto de casi saltarle a los brazos, pero un brillo le había cegado de pronto obligándola a detenerse. -Kiyokazu kun, ¿nani kore? -cuestionó señalando la pequeña bolita que le brillaba en la mano.

-Ah, cierto. -Exclamó reparando al fin en el dulce rosa y tomando la mano de ella para depositárlo en su palma -Había querido regresártelo desde la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver. Toma. -Le sonrió, más para sí que para ella, sentía que había cumplido con la misión de haber entregado un paquete importante, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.

Kobato miró con curiosidad la bolita rosa.

-Esto es... -empezó pero sus palabras se perdieron, no sabía qué decir.

-Kompeto -le dijo él

-¿kompeto? -cuestionó ella aún más confusa.

"Ikuna!"

Y de pronto allí estaba, esa imagen otra vez de alguien que la llamaba tras una pared de cristal.

-Aunque en realidad no es comestible, no vayas a intentar comerlo eh! -se burló él hasta que se percató de que la chica se había quedado como ausente. -¿Kobato? -le llamó moviendo la mano frente al rostro de ella.

-¿Eh? -Hasta que ésta reaccionó.

-Otra vez estás distraída. -Se quejó él, manos en la cintura y todo. -Maa, da igual, iré a preparar la cena.

Él se estaba yendo y no podía dejar que se fuera. Tenía esa certeza.

-¡Fujimoto san! -le gritó, corriendo hacia él.

Y en ese instante en el que el tiempo se volvió más lento. El kompeto rosa brilló con fuerza.

-¡Aah! -ella gritó asustada.

-¡Kobato! -Él intentó acercarse a ella en vano, desesperado.

La luz fue tan intensa, combinada con una fuerte ventisca que los mantuvo clavados al suelo, incapaces de moverse. Una luz rosa cegadora que tras unos segundos se difuminó por completo al igual que el viento cesó.

Kiyokazu abrió los ojos, cauteloso y preocupado, mientras parpadeaba para recuperar la visión.

-Así que eso era... -le escuchó murmurar a la chica antes de ser capaz de verla. -El lugar al que había querido ir. -Tenía el rostro dirigido hacia el cielo y la mirada se le veía nublosa, como si tuviera la visión empañada por lágrimas -Pensé, que si tenía otra oportunidad podría hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Él la miró confundido, tratando de asimilar qué significaban aquellas palabras.

-¿Kobato? -le llamó.

Ella bajó la vista hasta él y las lágrimas resbalaron al instante por sus mejillas. Pero la felicidad que la embargaba se reflejaba en su rostro y en el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Tadaima desu!

-hm -suspiró él sonriendo lacónicamente -Llegas cuatro años tarde, siempre me haces esperar.

Y esta vez sí que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Kiyokazu!

Él la abrazó con fuerza, dispuesto a nunca más dejarla ir...

* * *

Él estaba sentado en ese puente y de un momento a otro estaba en medio del lago.

-Pero qué...?

Misteriosamente había comenzado a cambiar, la tela de su piel de peluche se rasgó dejando fuera a la imagen que contenía. El rey de los espíritus se encontraba sentado de bruces sobre el pequeño lago. Y mientras se admiraba confuso en alguna parte de su cabeza pensaba que el lago no era tan hondo después de todo.

Pero eso no importaba. Estaba mojado, pensaba; pero eso tampoco era lo que importaba. Se miró las manos con incredulidad.

-He recuperado... mi forma real. -Exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la impresión.

Después de todo había estado sentado sobre el puente cuando se dio la transformación y como consecuencia había terminado sobre el lago. La sensación fría del agua empapándole el cuerpo le hizo caer en cuenta de otra cosa.

-Eso significa...

Una luz brilló un instante, una luz cálida y blanca que se difuminó tan pronto la figura de la misma se reveló por detrás de él.

-Es bueno volver a verte finalmente -le habló la hermosa figura de la dueña de su corazón.

-Suishou...! -susurró entre una mezcla de incredulidad, añoranza, nostalgia y felicidad.

-Iorogi san -le respondió ella con la misma emoción en sus orbes castañas.

Él se levantó enseguida, al verla todo su cuerpo recordó cómo era moverse en su verdadera forma y se elevó a la altura de ella sobre el puente. Sólo entonces pudo notar la ausencia de las alas del ángel que deberían estar saliendo de su espalda, enormes y magníficas.

Se detuvo en seco.

-Qué pasó con... tus alas...!

-No volverán -fue la respuesta de ella. -A donde voy no las necesitaré -le aseguró sonriendo y de verdad no parecía que le importara.

-¿a donde vas? -cuestionó confuso.

Vagamente recordaba las palabras de Ranshou, pero estaba tan anonadado por lo que estaba sucediendo que no podía agarrar el recuerdo y hacerlo coherente. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie frente a ella sin perder la conciencia. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dichoso.

Suishou parpadeo varias veces relativamente confusa, aunque en su interior entendía lo que probablemente estaba pensando el Rey de los Espíritus. Se acercó a él y se paró de puntitas para poder mirarle a los ojos, apoyándose con las manos en los hombros de éste; le sacaba una cabeza en estatura.

-Pues contigo... -concluyó.

Iorogi la miró cosa de un par de segundos hasta que el rostro se le iluminó casi tanto como la luz que desprendía la luna aquella noche. La abrazó de pronto, envuelto por todas esas emociones, capturando sus labios con los suyos. Ella le devolvió el beso, vertiendo en él todas sus emociones, todos esos sentimientos que habían quedado en pausa desde que se conocieran en el Cielo.

Incluso cuando el beso terminó siguieron abrazados, con los rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, y aunque ambos sonreían, lo cierto es que el gesto del hombre era más llamativo debido a la incredulidad que aún estaba en su ser.

-No puedo... creerlo. -Musitó.

Ella le acarició el rostro con las manos.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Bromeas?-se rió él y fue el sonido más hermoso que ella hubiera escuchado jamás -Lo que siento es más grande que eso.

Se besaron de nuevo una y otra y otra vez. Y permanecieron abrazados fuertemente, como si esperaran poder fusionarse con tan sólo ese gesto.

Mientras que en el firmamento Usagi chan flotaba dejando caer libres los recuerdos de la joven castaña, la paloma protegida hasta entonces por el Rey de los Espíritus de vuelta a sus respectivos dueños, todas aquellas personas a las que la castaña había ayudado cuatro años atrás, en forma de pequeñas burbujas.

Pensar en ello le daba algo de nostalgia, saber que había llegado el momento de separarse de ella, pero también lo hacía sentir feliz, porque sabía que ella también había encontrado su final feliz.

Iorogi levantó la vista al cielo, aún con el rostro recargado en el cabello del ángel y sólo pudo formular un pensamiento...

"Gracias."

* * *

A/N: Espero que no les haya molestado el que lo hiciera tan largo. ¡Pero tenía que ser largo! De otro modo, dudo mucho que hubiera podido satisfacerme. Agradezco sus ideas (las que me enviaron), se bien que aunque no lo parezca, algunos debieron encontrar sus aportaciones a lo largo de mi historia. De momento no creo hacer otro fic de Kobato (de momento). Antes quisiera concentrarme en terminar mis otras historias pendientes para los primeros meses del año (yo quiero ver eso! xD). ¡Ésa será mi misión imposible por ahora! Jejejeje. Hasta entonces me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
